Malfoy s'habille en Prada
by Gun d'ange
Summary: Hermione Granger,jeune diplômée d'une grande université,trouve un job de seconde assistante auprès du patron d'un célèbre magazine de mode. Toutefois, le travail n'est pas de tout repos, son boss se révélant être le diable personnifié...prend le film pour base, UA.
1. Alea jacta est

**AVERTISSEMENT**

**Les passages en italiques insérés dans l'histoire sont des commentaires, mots d'esprits, fragments de vie épars que j'ai imaginé et placés à certains endroits de l'histoire. Ils sont étudiés pour être lus individuellement, voire pas du tout. S'ils vous ennuient, vous pouvez les ignorer. Je les place à des endroits où j'estime que le récit à besoin d'une coupure d'une touche humoristique, parfois de profondeur. Et parfois, même moi je me demande bien ce qu'ils fichent là ^^  
**

**Ils apparaîtront systématiquement, vous êtes libre d'en faire ce que vous voulez, sachez juste qu'ils sont à la périphérie de l'histoire. Cela avait tendance à embrouiller certains lecteurs, comme leur conseil est judicieux, je préfère le signaler avant la lecture.**

**Le deuxième chapitre est constitué d'une note, pour l'instant, à lire après ce chapitre-ci.**

******Je parle beaucoup, non?**

**En piste!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Alea Jacta Est

* * *

New-York, un 18 Novembre. Le soleil se lève, inonde l'air hivernal de la ville de ses froids rayons. La ville se réveille au fur et à mesure que l'astre monte dans le ciel, chacun s'attelant à ses tâches, s'armant pour attaquer la journée.

A New-York, il y a aussi des femmes. Des femmes différentes, qui s'arment différemment, sachant combien utile est une bonne armure dans un environnement masculin aussi hostile.

Élégante : _habillée avec goût._

Oui, Ginny Weasley était sans conteste une femme très élégante. Ce matin là habillée d'un tailleur bleu ciel et blanc, griffé « Chanel », elle s'affairait à la préparation du petit-déjeuner de son Potter de petit-ami. Ce dernier ne travaillait pas pour aujourd'hui, et était encore endormi, confortablement enseveli sous un monticule de couverture, ignorant superbement la vague de froid qui sévissait dehors. Ginny se munit d'un sac en cuir bleu dur Hermes, enfila ses escarpins accordés. Elle prit le temps d'embrasser son homme sur le front, puis fila à son travail.

Sophistiqué _: très recherché, étudié, qui laisse peu de place au naturel._

Rares sont les personnes dont le style est en parfait accord avec cette définition. Luna Lovegood, affablement surnommée « Loufoca », est de celles-ci. En ce dix-huitième jour du onzième mois, elle faisait une fois de plus étalage de son excellent goût en matière d'habillement, mais également de sa légendaire excentricité.  
Ignorant la température en dessous du zéro, sous le regard mi-impressionné mi-médusé des passants, elle se rendait au studio uniquement vêtue d'une tunique mauve à col V, en tissu fin, brodé d'arabesques recherchées parme et blanc. Sur cette tunique, descendant seulement à mi-cuisses, elle avait enroulé autour de sa taille un foulard en tissu transparent, aux reflets mauves également, brodée de motifs baroques blancs et compliqués. Un sac violet style « panier » et une paire de spartiate en velours améthyste complétaient le tout. Elle était tout simplement détonante, comme sortie d'une page de magazine annonçant l'été.

« _Ravissante. Soulevant les esprits, elle suscite l'admiration. Elle balaye les cœurs sur son passage, plus violente et éblouissante qu'un orage en été. C'est à mon sens, la vision que doit offrir à la société toute femme qui se respecte. C'est à mon sens, la vision de la femme Roseway ». _

_Editeur, critique de mode et journaliste, Draco Malfoy._

Négligée : _état d'une personne habillée sans recherche. _

Hermione Granger est certainement le plus bel exemple de négligence que l'on puisse trouver dans les environs de la Grosse Pomme. D'origine Anglaise et fervente adhérente du cartésianisme, elle préférait le pratique au superflu, choisissait le simple quand on lui présentait du compliqué. Enfin, elle se fiait au fond, et se méfiait de la forme.

Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour elle. Elle avait rendez-vous pour passer un entretien très important, avec à la clef un poste de deuxième assistante chez Roseway, le magasine de mode le plus vendu de ces trente dernière années.

Hermione, toutefois, ne s'affole pas. Elle se réveille tranquillement, deux heures avant l'heure prévue de son entretien. Une douche, un petit-déjeuner réconfortant, et il est temps d'attraper, les yeux quasis fermés, des vêtements pour s'habiller chaudement par le froid qui sévit. Pas question de sortir, évidemment, sans analyser scrupuleusement la presse juridique internationale. Elle se retint toutefois de prendre trop de notes, craignant les méandres des transports New-Yorkais, elle avait prévue de partir avec une bonne avance.

C'est ainsi qu'elle quitta son appartement, légèrement tendue mais confiante, habillée d'une jupe noire, d'un col-roulé marron, d'une grosse paire de collants en laine, noirs également, de deux grosses bottes et d'une veste cintrée écru.

_« Voilà, ça c'est tout Hermione. Discrète et silencieuse, quand elle se perd dans la foule, mais qui brille de mille feux une fois qu'elle commence à parler.» _

_Psychanalyste, Ron Weasley. _

Inconsciente du peu de recherche de sa tenue, la britannique ne semblait nullement dérangée par le fait qu'elle allait passait un entretien dans une revue de mode aussi simplement vêtue. Son côté Anglais était plus fort que tout, _« ce sont les capacités qui comptent ». _Oui mais voilà, la mode est un milieu impitoyable, surtout en Amérique. Ce marché est souvent comparé à une jungle ou règne la loi du plus fort, ou plutôt, _la loi du plus beau._

Elle passa à la boulangerie s'acheter un gros beignet et un café crème bien sucré, avant de se diriger vers les imposants bureaux de _Roseway_. Elle passa la porte, insouciante jusque là. Sauf qu'une fois à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, elle se rendit compte qu'entre la rue et le palier, s'opposaient deux mondes différents.

Se déplaçaient, légères et distinguées, dans l'atrium, une majorité de femmes, grandes, sveltes, habillées selon la dernière mode lancée par le magasine, dont les sourires étaient aussi faux et commerciaux que le sourire du primeur qui sait au moment ou vous passez à la caisse que la pastèque qu'il vous a choisit ne sera pas sucrée et délicieuse comme il vous l'avait promit.

_« La publicité est un curieux mélange de religion et d'impiété. Elle créée des fantasmes chimériques qui sont vouées à devenir les dogmes de notre société. Elle véhicule nos nouveaux canons, le publicitaire est le nouveau grand ordonnateur, le décideur de nos sociétés. Est-ce un bon culte ? Eh bien, tout dépend de la valeur que vous accordez à votre personne… »._

_Professeur d'université, sociologue, Arthur Weasley._

Déconcertée, mais refusant d'être déstabilisée par ce qu'elle voyait, elle se dirigea calmement vers les portes de l'ascenseur en vue de monter jusqu'au dernier étage. Une fois que le joli tintement de la sonnerie annonçant la fin du trajet retentit, elle entreprit de sortir de l'ascenseur. Entreprit, seulement. A peine eût-elle posé un pied sur le seuil de l'étage, elle fut abordée par une jeune femme qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Donc vingt-sept ans, à peu près.

Elle avait des cheveux noirs, raides, des yeux verts poison et portait un élégant tailleur ainsi qu'un léger foulard orange en soie, savamment noué autour de son cou. Son visage était assez joli, pourtant gâché par une sorte d'aura malveillante qu'elle répandait alentours. Hermione eut un imperceptible geste de recul, et se força à sourire poliment quand l'inconnue commença à parler.

-Eh bien, ils ont un drôle de sens de l'humour pour nous envoyer…Hermione Granger ? demanda-t-elle avec une grimace.

Sympathique entrée en matière.

-Euh…oui, c'est bien moi. Je suis Hermione Granger.

-Suivez moi, soupira théâtralement la jeune femme, libérant le passage. Bon alors moi c'est Pansy Parkinson. Je suis la première assistante de Draco Malfoy, depuis peu. Lorsque l'ancienne première assistante –donc pas moi, celle qui était là avant et qui justifie qu'une place se soit libérée, tu me suis ?–a eu une promotion, j'ai pu obtenir le poste.

Hermione eut grand peine à ne pas lever son regard désabusé au ciel, affligée par tant de pompe et de vanité. Résolue à rester discrète, cependant, elle décida de jouer les innocentes, et tenta de cerner les domaines où elle pourrait avoir l'avantage. Autant commencer par le commencement…

-Qui est Draco Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle, de façon aussi fausse que candide.

-Oh mon dieu !

L'expression de profond atterrement sur le visage de Pansy lui permit de déduire qu'elle avait au moins réussi à l'amadouer.

-Je vais… oublier que j'ai entendu cette question, soupira-t-elle. Draco Malfoy est le rédacteur en chef de Roseway, c'est grâce à lui que le magasine tourne ! Si tu réussis à travailler un an pour lui, il n'y a pas _un seul_ organe de presse qui refusera ta candidature.

-Voilà qui me semble être un tremplin fabuleux, convint Hermione. C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle j'aimerai être prise en considération.

Pansy (qui guidait jusque là la postulante dans le dédale des bureaux) s'arrêta, surprise par les paroles de la brune.

-Eh bien…commença-t-elle, analysant sans même le cacher l'apparence de la jeune femme, sachez tout d'abord que pour travailler ici, la mode doit être une passion pour vous…

-Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait penser que ça n'est pas le cas, répondit innocemment –pour de vrai cette fois-ci – son interlocutrice.

Pansy eut un moment d'arrêt, ponctué d'un tic assez disgracieux et difficile à interpréter.

-Euh…oui, passons, poursuivit-elle néanmoins. Il faut tu saches que c'est moi qui me charge des entretiens pour l'emploi…

_ « C'est presque dans la poche dans ce cas, ma pauvre fille…tu as mordu à l'hameçon, je n'ai plus qu'à te ferrer… »_ Pensait Hermione dans son fort intérieur, ce qui l'aidait à supporter patiemment la familiarité hautaine qu'employait Pansy.

-… alors il y quelques petites choses qu'il faut que tu connaisses.

_ « ZuuuuuuuUUUuuuuuut… »_

Elles étaient arrivées dans une pièce donnant directement sur le bureau du grand patron, une pièce immense, aux murs entièrement fait de verre épais et dont la vue donnait sur tout New-York. Le panorama était exceptionnel…et bien évidemment, inaccessible à l'employé lambda.

_« On dirait que le patron fait un GROS complexe de supériorité vis-à-vis du reste de l'humanité »_ pensa Hermione avec un petit sourire.

-Très bien, fit Pansy, interrompant Hermione dans ses pensées. Commençons par les basiques. Tu dois toujours répondre au téléphone quand il sonne. Sache qu'on nous appelle toutes les deux minutes, donc tu DOIS répondre. Si l'appel est transmis sur la messagerie, ça met le patron en colère…Et surtout, surtout, quand je ne suis pas là, tu es ENCHAINEE à ta chaise.

-C'est un tel impératif ? Interrogea Hermione, les sourcils levés, se demandant si cette femme était constituée normalement. Je comprends qu'il faille de la rigueur à la tâche, mais si j'ai une urgence ou un problème de santé…

-Oh non. Non, non, non, non, et non. Non. On m'a raconté qu'une fois la deuxième assistante avait quitté son poste, parce qu'elle s'était ouvert la main avec un coupe-papier. Draco a raté l'appel de chez Lagerfeld ce jour là… Une véritable tragédie…

-Effectivement, elle a dû avoir plutôt mal.

-Pas ça ! S'exaspéra Pansy avec un geste impatient de la main, on a failli froisser l'un des plus grands créateurs de la planète ! Maintenant, cette fille travaille dans un miteux prospectus pour les télécoms. Alors n'oublie pas que…

Son début d'explication fut interrompu par un petit « biiiiiiiiiiip », émanant de sa poche. Elle sortit son téléphone et décrocha, prenant son plus bel air hautain.

-Pansy Parkinson, j'écoute ?

Hermione était tellement occupée à débattre sur le fait de savoir s'il était plus grave de blesser une personne physiquement ou d'heurter son égo, qu'elle ne fit pas attention au téléphone de Pansy. Cette dernière pourtant, perdait de sa superbe. Son expression arrogante disparut, pour se muer en un masque autrement terrifié et paniqué.

-Oh non, couina-t-elle en refermant sèchement son portable. Oh non, non, non…

Interloquée, la journaliste-en-devenir reporta son attention sur Parkinson, et ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger… Mais fut interrompue dans sa tentative par l'entrée d'un jeune homme chargé de dossiers.

Il était grand, le nez en trompette, les cheveux blond cendré soigneusement coiffés en brosse, une paire de lunettes à monture noire et épaisse, dépourvus de verres. Le plus remarquable chez lui était sans nul doute son air détendu et sa démarche aérienne, il avait plus l'air d'un touriste égaré dans un bâtiment que d'un employé au sein d'une grande entreprise. Cette présence parut stimulante pour Pansy qui reprit ses esprits.

-Zac ! Zac, écoute-moi, il faut que tu préviennes tout le monde… _il _est en chemin !

-Tiens ? S'étonna sereinement « Zac », il ne devait pourtant pas arriver avant neuf-heures ?

-C'est pour ça que son chauffeur vient de m'appeler pour me dire que son barbier s'est fait mal à la colonne vertébrale, et a finit a Sainte Mangouste. Oh ces gens la…gémit-elle, aussi excédée que paniquée.

Zacharia Smith, toujours aussi calme et indifférent, se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur le couloir principal. Il prit délicatement la poignée, enclencha le mécanisme avec douceur et fit tourner le panneau sur ses gonds, ramassant suffisamment de souffle pour crier :

-Le patron est en chemin, gare à vos fesses ! Je répète, le patron est en chemin, gare-à-vos-fesses.

Le personnel, détendu et rieur jusqu'alors, se figea. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis chacun paniqua. Hermione observa, ébahie, les femmes troquer leurs chaussures confortables pour des talons autrement plus vertigineux et douloureux. Les coiffures étaient réarrangées, de la poudre consciencieusement appliquée sur les joues. Les hommes eux, en profitaient pour faire un nœud de cravate plus élaboré, se couler dans une veste aussi impeccable qu'inconfortable. Les corbeilles débordantes disparaissaient, le trop-plein des tables était enfoui dans les tiroirs des bureaux.

Pansy elle-même alla dans le repaire du grand patron et s'affaira autour de son bureau. Elle y disposa des magazines, rangés pas ordre alphabétique, y déposa une bouteille d'eau minérale et passa un vigoureux coup de balai dans toute la pièce.

Hermione, prise au dépourvue par tout ce zèle, jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Elle y vit un spectacle étonnant. Dans la rue, ce qui semblait être, une tête blonde (à 500 mètres au dessus du sol Hermione avait du mal à bien distinguer) coupait la foule en deux, tel Moïse fendant la mer rouge.

_« Qu'est-ce qui pousse la personne mauvaise à adopter un comportement destructeur, coercitif, tyrannique voire-dans les pire des cas-, totalitaire, envers son entourage_ ? _Dans la majorité des cas, il s'agira en réalité d'évacuer des pulsions qui trouvent leurs origines dans un profond et épineux problème de narcissisme. Bien souvent, elle sera imbuvable, car complètement imbue d'elle-même. » _

_Criminologue, Harry Potter._

Cette personne n'était autre que Draco Malfoy, de fort méchante humeur car il avait du s'occuper lui-même de sa barbe naissance ce matin là. Tout pliait devant lui. Les portes s'ouvraient, les gens courbaient la tête, ployaient l'échine, admiratifs ou craintifs. Le passage se libérait et les ascenseurs se vidaient afin que le grand patron puisse être tout à son aise.

Au fur et à mesure que se répandait la rumeur de son arrivée anticipée, la folie régnait dans tout l'immeuble, le personnel était totalement paniqué. Et à raison.

Enfin, Malfoy franchit le seuil du dernier étage. Tout le monde ayant eu le temps de s'organiser, il traversa un parterre de bureaux rangés, derrières lesquels s'affairaient des employés consciencieux et bien apprêtés. Il fit la moue, déçu de ne pouvoir extérioriser son mécontentement sur ses salariés. Reconnaissant le pas empressé qui venait vers lui, il se dit qu'il n'avait peut être encore par complètement mal commencé sa journée…

-Comment se fait-il, entama Malfoy d'une voix mauvaise, à l'encontre d'une Pansy fébrile et essoufflée, qu'il soit aussi difficile de confirmer un rendez-vous ?

-Oh, je m'excuse Draco, c'est-à-dire que je l'ai confirmé mais…

-Les détails, de votre incompétence, coupa le jeune homme en appuyant bien chacun de ses mots, n'ont nul intérêt pour moi. Dites à Millicent Bulstrode que je refuse la fille qu'elle m'a envoyée pour les photos brésiliennes. Je demandais un mannequin sportif et souriant, et j'ai eu une fille aigrie et bedonnante… Répondez « oui » à l'invitation pour la soirée de cet abruti d'ahuri de binoclard, affublé de ces lunettes ridicule. Je veux que mon chauffeur m'y dépose à neuf heures trente. Il reviendra me récupérer pour neuf heures quarante-cinq. Dites à Annah Abbot, du Chaudron Baveur, que non, pour la centième fois, je ne veux PAS de quiches façon salamandre, mais des tourtes tièdes fourrées de fruits compotés, accompagnées de la meilleure de leurs liqueurs.

Pansy écrivait à toute vitesse sur son calepin les directives du Boss, qui semblait prendre un plaisir cruel à débiter ses ordres le plus vite possible, la toisant en train de se perdre dans sa notation. Jubilant intérieurement, il poursuivit :

-Et dites à Colin Crivey que j'ai vu les photos qu'il m'a envoyé pour les pages sur les femmes parachutistes, et qu'elles sont toutes tellement laides, HORRIBLEMENT laides…est-ce donc impossible de trouver de _sveltes et jolies_ femmes parachutistes ? Je ne crois pas demander Merlin, si ? Vous vous informerez auprès de Cho Chang, pour les photos sur les couvertures…je me demande si elle a retrouvé son poids idéal d'ailleurs…La dingo a-t-elle confirmé le shooting photo pour demain ? Qui est-ce ?

Tout au long de sa tirade, Malfoy avait franchit le long couloir, en continuant de faire glisser partout son regard inquisiteur. Pansy, ponctuant ses paroles de serviles hochements de tête et de petits rires nerveux. Il venait enfin de passer la porte de son bureau et avait royalement ignoré Hermione, c'est pourquoi elle fut surprise lorsqu'il posa la question, franchissant la porte donnant sur son bureau.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, répondit précipitamment Parkinson, on nous l'envoie pour passer l'entretien de seconde assistante, j'étais justement en train d'y procéder… Mais si vous voulez mon avis- elle eut un petit rire nerveux- elle n'a aucune des compétences pour…

-Je vais être obligé de voir ça moi-même, coupa sans aménités son patron, car les deux autres assistantes que vous avez choisies n'étaient bonnes à rien. Envoyez la moi. Et pitié, cessez ces jacassements irritants pour l'ouïe ! D'ailleurs que tout le monde se taise, je veux du calme pour travailler ! Ce sera tout. Merci.

On n'eut pu penser une façon plus sèche et moins cordiale de remercier quelqu'un. La mine totalement déconfite, Pansy sortit de la pièce, et retourna voir Hermione, qui attendait assise, près de la porte d'entrée.

-Il veut te voir. Maintenant, articula-t-elle avec difficultés.

-Mais, vous m'aviez que c'était vous qui…

- Allez vite !

Hermione se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers le bureau aux murs de verre épais, CV en main. Elle faisait intérieurement une liste des griefs qu'elle aurait à faire payer à Pansy le jour où elle aurait un poste important. Elle avait compté sur la taille de l'entreprise, pensait pouvoir se fondre dans la masse des salariés et ainsi esquiver le grand patron.

Ce dernier se tenait dos à elle, face à la baie vitrée, les mains dans les poches, contemplant la ville. Toisant arrogamment les gens de haut, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'analyser pour elle-même.

Il consentit enfin à se retourner et fit face à la jeune fille. Elle put donc enfin le détailler à loisir. Grand, une silhouette élégante, renforcée par le costume d'excellente coupe Prada de couleur perle qu'il portait. Il avait les traits fins, aristocratiques, et des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc très soignés. Le plus remarquable dans son apparence physique était ses yeux, d'un gris orageux et électrisant. Le tableau, qui aurait pu être parfait, était gâché par un détail: le sourire en coin, railleur et narquois qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres.

-Qui êtes vous ? Interrogea t-il, son sourire s'élargissant prouvant qu'il pouvait parfaitement répondre à sa propre question.

-Ahem…bonjour… je suis Hermione Granger, et je viens postuler pour le poste de deuxième assistante.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous pouvez travailler pour moi ? Interrogea-t-il, d'un ton doucereux qui laissait percevoir maintes pensées.

-Et bien…il me semble que j'ai les compétences requises pour être votre assistante.

-Dites moi, reprit-il, son sourire s'étalant toujours sur son visage, avez-vous déjà lu Roseway ?

-Non…

-Remarquez, pourquoi poser la question…vous n'avez aucun style et un goût vestimentaire douteux…

-Vous savez, commença Hermione, c'est subjectif, ça dépend de…

-Tut, tut, tut, ça n'était pas une question, vous savez.

-Je suis diplômé de l'université de Poudlard, en Grande-Bretagne, poursuivit malgré tout Hermione, une nuance de froideur dans la voix, j'étais rédactrice en chef du journal de l'université, j'ai remporté les prix nationaux et internationaux de journalisme universitaire, j'ai passé mon diplôme et j'ai obtenu le meilleur score à l'examen jamais enregistré jusque là, je parle plusieurs langues et j'apprends très vite !

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa tirade, sa voix prenait de l'assurance et elle n'hésitait plus à planter son regard dans celui de Malfoy, qui, bien que toujours souriant, avait prit place sur son fauteuil, derrière son bureau, et la regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt, mains jointes devant lui.

-Poudlard ? reprit-il sans sembler vouloir tenir compte du reste de ses paroles, j'y ai également fait mes études, quel curieux… hasard. Peut-être avons-nous quelques connaissances en commun ?

-Désolé, reprit sèchement Hermione, on ne m'a encore jamais parlé de vous. J'ignorais totalement votre existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_« Bon d'accord,_ pensait -elle, _je peux feindre l'ignorance jusqu'à un certain point, après tout je n'ai jamais eu affaire à lui personnellement, maintenant, est-ce que j'ai entendu parler de lui… Harry et Ron étaient bien loin de la vérité lorsqu'ils m'en parlaient, il est cent, non… mille fois pire que tout ce qu'ils ont pu dire de lui, cet espèce de sale tordu hypocrite manipulateur sadique et malfaisant… »_

Son monologue intérieur fut interrompu par Zacharias, qui entra, de sa démarche digne du touriste paumé qui se rend à la plage en vacances en quête de coquillages, des dossiers pleins les bras.

-Voilààààà, voici les photos exclusives de Cho Chang habillée pour la séance photo avec les cavaliers, mais le seul problème c'est qu'avec cet énorme chapeau couvert de plume on dirait une danseuse de revue travaillant pour un casino de Las Vegas…

Puis il se pencha et murmura discrètement à l'oreille de son patron :

-Mais qui est cette créature insipide et triste ? Est-ce qu'on va publier une transformation avant-après ?

-Remplacez le chapeau par le dernier arrivage de coiffes de chez Versace, accordez les vêtements des cavaliers avec ceux de Chang et arrangez vous pour que le décor ne dévalorise plus autant son teint.

-Ah la, la, ces asiatiques, soupira Zac en sortant, jetant malgré tout un dernir regard intrigué à la jeune femme.

-Bien, reprit Hermione, d'une voix plus polie, ayant eut le temps de se calmer, merci de m'avoir accordé de votre temps.

Elle se retourna et prit la direction de la porte, fermée un instant plus tôt par Smith. Son élan fut arrêté, main sur la poignée, par le son de la voix qu'elle détestait le plus au monde à présent.

-Oh, avant que je n'oublie, ce n'est qu'un détail de moindre importance mais… vous êtes prise, pour le poste.

Le cœur battant à la chamade par la montée d'adrénaline, Hermione acquiesça mais ne se retourna pas, devinant son sourire sarcastique détestable sans avoir besoin de le constater. Au moins était-elle prise, c'était le plus important. Sa carrière allait enfin avoir l'impulsion dont elle avait besoin pour pouvoir s'élever…Et qui sait, avec le temps, cette ordure finirait peut-être même par devenir avenante et sympathique ?

Elle fit tourner la poignée, désireuse de sortir, d'échapper au regard inquisiteur et désapprobateur qu'elle sentait brûler dans son dos. Elle pensait toutefois qu'il en avait finit avec elle. Ce qui allait suivre devait la détromper.

-Harry Potter.

Hermione fut tellement surprise d'entendre Malfoy prononcer ce nom qu'elle fit volte-face. Il était toujours mains jointes derrière son bureau, le sourire plus large, railleur, ironique et victorieux que jamais. Il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Oh, non.

Le jeu venait de commencer, le sort en est jeté.

* * *

**A suivre!**


	2. In vino veritas

_**Case Blabla de l'auteur **__**fada **__**:**_

_Hello tout le monde ! Permettez-moi de vous présenter à tous mes meilleurs vœux de chance et de bonheur pour 2014 !_

_Et pour fêter cette année comme il se doit, deux chapitres à la suite ! Si, si, c'est pas des mensonges. Les bonnes résolutions, que voulez-vous…_

_Draco : Encore faut-il être capable de les tenir._

_Tant de cynisme me broie le cœur ! Passons de suite aux choses sérieuses,_

_Je remercie encore une fois _**LR6, Nelloo, Charliee3216, Xx-Miss-chocolat-76-xX, Chaussange, Helia.H, Perfect, Gin, I-AM-CHUCK-BASS, Miss Siera, Caella, kis38, NY0Z3KA , Malicia M. Dalriada, Loufoca-Granger, chocogirl, yam's, hoshiko27, Ero-Chikachu, les weaslettes, cmoa, Epherite, Meleanna-Rogue, Eedjil, Nesboo, soco, Cloudy Sun, moajackspa, Fan0190, estrella'zz, Johana24, Princess Iblis, Mademoiselle Xina, TwilightVampires8, et Dame Angelique Malfoy, **pour leur soutien pré-reboot. Parce qu'il faut toujours rendre à César ce qui est à César !

Et je remercie également** Melissa-Lena, Cersei, Guest, Chaussange, Rosalieemmamailie, Helia.H, Cherlfoy et LR6** pour leurs appréciations.

* * *

Réponse aux revieweurs non enregistrés :

_**Cersei :**_ Salutations ! Je te comprends parfaitement, ça fait partie du top 10 de mes films préférés, je l'ai trouvé vraiment excellent ! Comme toi j'avais apprécié le livre, dans un premier temps, et puis ensuite vint le film avec un cru d'acteurs vraiment exceptionnels… God save Meryl Strep ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review, ultra sympa en plus, j'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir avec la suite ! Je suis sûre que ton copain se reconvertira, avec du temps, avec du temps… :p J'avais décidé de mettre Pansy en Emily, histoire de changer un peu du rôle de « peste bonne à rien d'autre » qu'elle a trop souvent dans les fics', je vais essayer de lui donner un peu plus de profondeurs, elle apparaîtra peut-être même sympathique qui sait ?

Une veste à plumes rouges ? Moi ? Meuuhu noooon, jamaiiiiis (aaaa)…

_**Guest :**_ Chaussy 3 C'est quoi cette façon de t'appeler « Guest » ? Même un foutu camouflage, t'es pas fichu de rester planquée derrière comme il faut ? Opération Full Metal Jacket, NOW !

(Much Luv luv luv luv :3)

PS: Et TOI, qu'attends-tu pour remettre TON REBOOT à jour? *regard noir*

(T'aimmmmeee)

* * *

Thanks', de même, pour toutes les personnes qui m'ajoutent en favoris, en alerte, que ce soit pour l'auteur ou pour l'histoire.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

In vino veritas

_-Harry Potter._

_Hermione fut tellement surprise d'entendre Malfoy prononcer ce nom qu'elle fit volte-face. Il était toujours mains jointes derrière son bureau, le sourire plus large, railleur, ironique et victorieux que jamais. Il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Oh, non._

_Le jeu venait de commencer, le sort en est jeté._

* * *

Hermione n'en revenait pas.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il a cet espèce de blond débile décoloré avec son sourire hypocrite et son air supérieur ? »_

Elle fronça les sourcils, et se résolut à répondre poliment. Du moins, aussi poliment qu'on puisse répondre à ce qui semblait être une provocation pure, dure, et surtout gratuite.

-Je vous demande pardon ? L'interrogea la jeune fille.

-Harry Potter, répéta Malfoy, détachant distinctement les syllabes les unes des autres, comme s'il les savourait. Je vous l'avais dit… nous _avons _des connaissances en commun.

Elle ne revenait pas de son ébahissement. Il osait, il _osait_ seulement, cet espèce de…

-Je connais un Harry Potter, effectivement. Toutefois, cet Harry n'a rien à voir avec vous, trancha-t-elle, espérant couper court au débat.

Ricanement méprisant.

-Je vois que ce cher Petit Pote Potter n'a pas pris la peine de parler de moi à son entourage. Ou du moins, pas en bien j'imagine…

-Ne parlez pas de Harry comme…

-Merci, Miss Granger, l'interrompit le blond. Je sens notre collaboration future être des plus…_fructueuses_. Maintenant disposez, je vous ai _assez_ vue pour le moment.

Outrée, Hermione faillit lui renvoyer une réplique des plus cinglantes. Elle se retint à la dernière minute : elle devrait se souvenir qu'elle travaillait pour lui, maintenant…Elle s'exécuta docilement, planifiant mille et une stratégies qu'elle ne manquerait pas de mettre en œuvre le moment venu.

_« Tu ne paie rien pour attendre, sale petit fouine… »_

* * *

« _Hahahahahaha ! Attends… je ne t'ai pas encore raconté l'affaire de…de… l'extraordinaire… fouine bondissante ! Elle sera gravée à tout jamais dans la mémoire des élèves de la promo «sciences humaines » de Poudlard, je crois bien…Bon, je me lance : ça se passait pendant la quatrième année… » _

_Ron Weasley, peinant à aligner deux mots tant il rit aux éclats. Son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, assit à côté de lui, l'accompagne, gorge déployée et poing martelant la table._

* * *

-HO HE !

Pansy sortit Hermione de sa rêverie.

-Ah, euh, oui…je commence demain, dit Hermione sans que Pansy n'ait eu à lui poser la question.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à déceler la déception dans les yeux verts de celle qu'elle devrait désormais désigner comme sa « collègue ». Non pas que cette dernière ait eu le souci de tenter de le masquer, de toute façon.

-Très bien. Il va donc falloir que tu me laisses tes coordonnées, afin que je puisse te joindre. Comme ça je te communiquerais tes nouveaux horaires.

Hermione acquiesça, et s'attela à remplir le plus rapidement possible le tas de formulaires qu'un employé vint lui coller dans les bras. Des pages de nom/prénom/date de naissance, assaisonnées de quelques éclats de voix du patron plus tard, et put enfin rentrer chez elle. Autant dire qu'elle était lasse et énervée de cette journée.

_« Ca promet pour la suite… »_

* * *

_**Quelques heures plus tard, au Finnigan's.**_

-Si un jour on m'avait dit que tu finirais par travailler dans un magazine de mode Herminy, j'aurais certainement pensé que la fin du monde était proche, et je serais allé m'acheter la dernière paire de baskets _Nimbus_ histoire de courir répandre la nouvelle de part le monde.

-Merci, Ronald Weasley pour ton tact, ta finesse, et ton raffinement légendaires, applaudit une jeune fille à la chevelure aussi flamboyante que son voisin.

-Laisse-le, Gin', il y a une part de vérité dans ce qu'il dit… défendit un brun à l'air jovial. Si tu n'as pas passé l'entretien via téléphone, Herms', je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu as pu être prise…

A ces mots, Hermione leva son verre.

-Je porte un toast à mes amis, qui sont vraiment dégueulasses !

Elle avait cependant un large sourire, consciente qu'ils ne faisaient que la taquiner. Ils s'étaient retrouvés au _Finnigan's_, point de rendez-vous habituel. Le restaurant offrait des plats gastronomiques typiquement britanniques. Il tenait lieu de havre de paix à nombre de Brittish expatriés à New-York, nostalgiques en mal du pays, ou simplement soucieux de retrouver un cadre familier.

* * *

_« Crevons un abcès. Je n'ai ab-so-lu-ment rien contre eux. Mais tout même, je trouve ça vachement culoté de leur part d'avoir pompeusement appelé leur pays « Les Etats-Unis d'Amérique ». Sérieusement ? Faudrait pas oublier qu'à la base, ce sont des européens, qui chassent des amérindiens et peuplent le continent, et que la langue qu'ils parlent, c'est la nôtre. Ils auraient dû le baptiser autrement. »_

_ « Comme par exemple ? »_

_« L'Angleterre VI »_

_« Pourquoi ce chiffre ? »_

_« Je sais pas…je trouvais que ça sonnait super cool, pour le dernier Rocky. »_

_« … »_

_Fred Weasley, moment de philosophie avec Remus Lupin._

* * *

En habitués, les cinq jeunes gens étaient installés à leur table favorite. Grande, circulaire, pile entre la baie vitrée et la grande chemine. Y étaient assis, de gauche à droite, Ronald et Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger et Anthony Goldstein.

-Il se murmure dans les couloirs du milieu de la mode que _Mister Malfoy _serait célèbre, non pas pour sa beauté, mais pour son goût impeccable… …

-…ses extraordinaires bonds, proposa Ron à voix basse, en jetant à Hermione un coup d'œil complice.

-…et surtout, surtout, poursuivit Anthony, imperturbable, pour son im-pré-vi-si-bi-li-té !

-Il y a aussi dé-bi-li-té dans ce registre là, pouffa Ron avant de se calmer après un regard sévère d'une quinquagénaire assise à la table voisine. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ce soir…

-Je me suis toujours demandé comment Anthony connaissait tout ces détails à propos de la vie des gens, interrogea le propriétaire de l'établissement, laconique.

-Le fait que je sois employé par les services secrets y est certainement pour quelque chose, souffla Goldstein avec un sourire d'excuse. Ou alors, je suis en réalité une hideuse journaliste à boucles blondes oxydées et vous ne le savez pas, ajouta-t-il, faisant éclater de rire toute la table.

-Riez, mais ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, soupira Ginny en jetant un coup d'œil désespéré à son portable. Harry a dû avoir un empêchement… tans pis il ne nous racontera pas d'anecdotes amusantes sur Malfoy ce soir. C'est tout de même un sacré poste que tu as dégoté, Herms ! Il paraît que des millions de filles _tueraient_ pour être à ta place.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'on lui trouve de si extraordinaire, au blondinet prétentieux, objecta Ron, sourcils levés.

-Prend en considération, grand frère, qu'il ouvre de belles perspectives de carrière, que malgré son caractère il reste un critique de renom parce qu'il connaît son travail. On peut ajouter, accessoirement, qu'il est beau, et friqué.

-Ooh là là, s'amusa Seamus, je connais un certain brun à lunettes qui serait enchanté d'entendre ça…

Ginny haussa les épaules.

-Pour exercer sensiblement le même métier, je sais admettre quand quelqu'un a une belle plastique, et qu'il est compétent. Même si ça ne me fait pas plaisir…d'ailleurs, j'allais finir avec ça. Il est beau, donc, disais-je, mais il a un caractère exécrable. C'est un véritable tyran, et irrespectueux avec ça.

-J'ai entendu des rumeurs, comme quoi les personnes qui bossaient pour lui faisaient des crises de nerfs, ou partaient en dépression au bout de quelques jours…approuva Anthony. Il n'a pas l'air franchement facile à vivre.

-J'ai remarqué, signala Hermione, si seulement vous pouviez voir la tête qu'il tire… c'est comme si il était écrit en permanence « ARROGANT » sur sa figure.

-D'autres ont « CAFARD »… glissa Ron avant de partir dans un fou rire silencieux, sous le regard autant amusé qu'embarrassé d'Hermione.

-Mais bon, soupira cette dernière, il faut bien commencer quelque part n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste un an. Une toute petite année… après ça je pourrais commencer à bosser pour _La Gazette _sans avoir à commencer au plus bas de l'échelle.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, Herms, je pourrais penser que tu es en train de te rassurer, s'amusa Anthony en se resservant du ragoût, très vite imité par Ron.

La brune eut un soupir.

-Oui, peut être un peu, mais observez bien la situation…Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, vous avez déjà de super jobs…

-Oh, je t'en prie Hermione, l'interrompit Seamus, gêné.

-Non, c'est la vérité, persista cette dernière, élevant légèrement la voix. Tous les anciens de notre promotion de Poudlard qui sont venus à New-York font quelque chose de fabuleux ! Luna Lovegood est devenue une photographe de renom…Toi Gin', tu es une critique d'art et de mode très connue…

-Pas si connue que ça, marmonna la concernée, piquant un fard qui jurait avec sa chevelure rousse.

-…Harry est un super criminologue, Ron un psychanalyste de talent, et Anthony, toi…on a pas le droit d'en parler !

La tirade achevée par une boutade, servie d'un clin d'œil malicieux, fit rire chacun des convives en même temps qu'elle leur arrachait un pincement au cœur.

-Rien de bien extraordinaire, tranquillisa Goldstein…Hermione, emportée ne semblait toutefois pas en avoir fini.

-Seamus tu tiens un restaurant multi-étoiles… vous faites tous quelque chose qui vous convient et vous excellez dans votre domaine ! Moi j'ai envie de briller dans le mien…

-Allez, Hermione ne tire pas cette tête ! A qui veux tu faire avaler que la meilleure élève que Poudlard ait jamais eu puisse rater sa vie ?! Dédramatisa Ron, en levant les yeux aux ciel, incrédule.

-C'est clair, renchérit Anthony, c'est normal de chercher un peu ses marques, tu sors du Doctorat, il faut que tu t'adapte au monde pleinement professionnel… Mais tu es ingénieuse et pleine de volonté. Certes, tu vas en baver un peu cette année, mais enfin un job est un job…

-Et tu sais ce qu'on dit sur le job qui paie le loyer, poursuivit Ginny, apaisante.

-Excellent ! approuva bruyamment Seamus, qui avait disparu pendant quelques secondes. Mais c'était pour mieux revenir avec… une bouteille de vin. Et un bon cru, avec ça. Il avait à peine commencer à l'ouvrir sous les exclamation approbatrices des autres, qu'Hermione lui retira aussitôt des mains.

-Hep, hep, hep, hors de question Monsieur le Propriétaire, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. On ne boit _pas, _pendant les heures de travail.

-Mais je vais bientôt fermer, geignit Seamus. Allez je t'en prie, juste une gorgée pour trinquer avec vous…

Les cinq amis rirent de bon cœur en voyant le verre d'eau que Ginny tendait à Seamus, avec lequel il trinqua néanmoins, bon perdant.

-S'il te venait à l'esprit d'ouvrir une autre de ces bouteilles après notre départ, Seamus…tu as mon numéro ! lança Ron, une fois que les verres eurent été plusieurs fois resservis et vidés.

-Parlant de départ, c'est vrai qu'il se fait tard, remarqua Ginny, je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer…

-Je te raccompagne, s'empressa de dire Ron, les rues ne sont pas sûres à cette heure-ci… tu viens avec nous Hermione ?

-Je ne dis pas non, j'ai peut-être trop forcé sur la bouteille…

-Anthony ?

-Évidemment.

-Merci pour la soirée les amis, fit Seamus en serrant leur serrant la main tour à tour, agrémentant son au revoir à Ron d'un petit clin d'œil tout en hochant la tête vers Hermione. Ne perds pas l'occasion de...chuchota t-il à l'intention du rouquin.

Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire et suivit les autres qui sortaient déjà du restaurant.

* * *

_« La nuit tous les chats sont bleus. »_

_« Le dicton veux plutôt que, la nuit tous les chats, soient gris non ?_

_« Oh oui, c'est ce que tout le monde croit. Mais je vais te faire une confidence, juste de toi à moi…les chats n'en sont pas vraiment. »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Il s'agit en fait d'une très ancienne espèce animale fantastique et qui peuple la Terre depuis des milliers d'années, leurs ancêtres étaient contemporains de l'Atlantide. On les utilisait principalement pour élaborer des stratégies guerrières et des combats d'échecs. Ce sont de redoutables tacticiens. Ils savaient parler aussi. »_

_« … Et ils disparaissaient en ne laissant derrière qu'un grand sourire ? »_

_« Parfois, tu manques d'ouverture d'esprit »_

_« ... »_

_Luna Lovegood, à son balcon, discute chats avec son paléontologiste de petit ami._

* * *

Habitant les mêmes environs, les quatre amis suivaient la même série de rues pour regagner leurs domiciles respectifs. Ginny et Anthony étaient ceux qui habitaient le plus près de chez Seamus, et avaient déjà regagnés leurs appartements. Il ne restait plus que Ron et Hermione, marchant côte à côte dans la rue déserte, éclairée par quelques lampadaires défectueux et par une lune bien ronde.

* * *

_« Se mouvant gracieusement sur la glace, patinant sur sa surface lisse et argenté, laissant derrière elle un sillon de paillettes de diamant. De sa bouche, s'échappe en volutes transparentes. De la poussière de neige s'attache à elle, comme une traine à une étoile filante. Voilà l'effet que je veux, je veux qu'on ait l'impression qu'elle est une étoile, née de la lune. » _

_Editeur, critique de mode et journaliste, Draco Malfoy._

* * *

-Aaaah…bailla Ron, admirant le ciel. C'est le genre de nuit qui donne envie de rester éveillé…le problème, c'est qu'elles ont le chic pour arriver quand on doit se lever tôt le lendemain…

-Il est déjà minuit passé, c'est vrai…remarqua Hermione en se mordant la lèvre. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de Pansy, ni de mes horaires…

-Bien, alors tu n'as qu'à rester éveillée toute la nuit en cherchant la tenue parfaite pour te présenter demain devant _notre amie la fouine__._

-Arrête Ron, si tu voyais les filles de chez _Roseway… _

-Je vois très bien le genre de filles qu'elles sont, trancha Ron avec une assurance qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas. Ma sœur est critique Herminy, je me coltine des galas et des cocktails depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir une petite idée de ce à quoi ressemble la société New-yorkaise. Et d'un œil de psychanalyste, en plus. C'est pourquoi je pense que tu n'as rien à leur envier…

-Hey Ron je n'ai jamais dit que…

-…de toute façon, poursuivit Ron malgré tout, élevant un peu la voix, sache que, moi, je te trouverais toujours belle. Qu'importe ce que tu porteras.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, et la laissa. Le temps qu'Hermione assimile la situation, cinq bonnes minutes avaient passées. Elle était restée plantée là, la main sur la joue où le baiser de Ron la brûlait. C'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné en pleine ville, mais laissée devant son immeuble.

-Bien, je suis arrivée chez moi…et Ron s'est comporté comme un parfait gentleman toute la soirée, sans humour lourdingue ou autre écart de conduite. Il ne m'a jamais embrassé sur la joue… d'habitude, on se quitte avec une accolade amicale…

Elle se reprit et prit la direction de son appartement. Elle n'éprouva pas le besoin d'appeler l'ascenseur, habitant au troisième étage, et monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, pressée de retrouver les seuls amours de sa vie : son chat, Pattenrond, et surtout son fidèle lit qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber.

Elle poussa la porte de son chez-soi et balançant sans vraiment y faire attention ses affaires sur le canapé.

Canapé, qui, apparemment mécontent de la façon dont il était traité se mit à gesticuler et à grogner pour montrer sa désapprobation.

« Ronald Weasley est un flatteur et mon canapé est vivant. Je pense que j'ai trop bu, tout est de la faute de Seamus, à chaque fois que j'ai le dos tourné il en profite pour remplir mon verre…et ce canapé qui fait tellement de bruit, j'ai mal à la tête… »

* * *

_« Dit, Hermione, tu connais l'histoire du canapé de l'angoisse ? »_

_« Non, mais je suppose que… »_

_« Super ! Bon, c'est l'histoire d'une fille qui un soir rentre, complètement beurrée chez elle, et qui claque violemment ses affaires sur le canapé. Elle s'y affale et ensuite, s'y endort. »_

_« … »_

_« Après quelques jours passés sans nouvelles d'elle, ses amis viennent s'enquérir de son état de santé. Ils frappent à la porte, mais elle ne répond pas. Inquiets, ils forcent l'entrée et fouillent son appartement de fond en comble. Tout est là, aucune de ses affaires n'a disparu. Il ne manque qu'elle….Rien n'a changé, si ce n'est le fait qu'un nouveau canapé a envahi la pièce…. »_

_« …Oui, je suppose… »_

_« J't'en prie Hermione, tu ne vas pas me dire que cette histoire n'est pas flippante ? »_

_« Eh bien, je ne le dirait pas mais… »_

_Dortoir de la Maison Gryffondor, Lavande Brown à Hermione Granger, sept ans plus tôt._

* * *

-Écoute, gentil petit canapé, grogna Hermione, tâtonnant pour actionner l'interrupteur, si tu veux t'agiter c'est d'accord. Mais en silence, tu veux ? J'ai mal à la tête et Ronald Weasley est un flatteur…

-Hoooooooooooooo ! Tu m'écoutes ?

_« Tiens, le canapé a une voix grave »_

-Granger ! Houston à Granger, je répète, Houston à Granger ! Vous nous recevez ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air de première fraîcheur jeune fille, reste tranquille _je_ vais allumer la lumière.

Ladite lumière se fit dans son esprit embrumé par l'alcool et la fatigue, en même temps qu'elle inondait la pièce. Bien sûr, c'était stupide de tâtonner après un interrupteur qui se situait _de l'autre côté_ de la pièce. Déstabilisée par la lueur aveuglante, tranchant avec la douceur de l'éclairage des rues, elle ne reconnut pas toute de suite l'homme qui squattait son salon. Puis, lentement, son cerveau assimila l'information.

-Que …je…hein ? ?

* * *

**A suivre...**


	3. Fiat lux, et lux fit

**Case Blabla de l'auteur:** Et tout de suite immédiatement après, le chapitre 3! Parce qu'on est encore dans la joie des fêtes, je mettrai le chapitre 4, réécrit, et le chapitre 5, inédit, en même temps également! Il ne faut pas bouder son plaisir!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ou pour ceux qui le souhaitent, à engager la conversation en MP', je suis tout à fait disposée! \o/

En avant!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Fiat lux, et lux fit

* * *

_« Tiens, le canapé a une voix grave »_

_-Granger ! Houston à Granger, je répète, Houston à Granger ! Vous nous recevez ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air de première fraîcheur jeune fille, reste tranquille je vais allumer la lumière._

_-Que …je…hein ? ?_

* * *

Elle connaissait cette voix. Un peu trop bien, même…

* * *

_-Hé ! HE ! Herminyninionne, viens voir ! Y'a pas que moi qui ai encore trop bu ! Y' s'appelle comment, lui, déjà ? Il est plein aussi ! …Zabelbi…ZaBobine…Ah non ! Je sais ! C'est Baise ! Zarbini Baise ! AH AH AH AH !_

_-Seamun Finnigan pose cette bouteille de Dom Pérignon, et dégrise toi sur le champ si tu ne veux pas que __**JE **__te dégrise._

_-Ah ah ah, Zarbini, je l'aime bien moi, c'est un marrant ! Ce qu'il écrit me fait toujours bien rire…c'est une vraie lange…nom, on dit langue…c'est ça ? Langue de vipère ! Mais il est tellement fun ce garnement ! Allez je retourne au resto… salut Zarbini !_

_-Zabini…_

_-Ouais, ouais, Zapétit, merci, vous aussi…_

_-…_

_Brunch chez le Chirurgien Terry Bott. Hermione et Seamus croisent un vieil ami._

* * *

Elle resta hagarde quelques secondes.

-Tu me fais vraiment peur à ne pas réagir, ma vieille…

-_Blaise !_ s'exclama t-elle, Zabini Blaise ! Qu'est-ce que…je dois avoir trop bu…

Décidant d'ignorer la vision insolite, elle prit une profonde inspiration et fit volte-face vers la cuisine, décidée à prendre une aspirine bien méritée.

-Bonjour l'accueil, railla Zabini en voyant la brune venir s'asseoir sur le canapé plus petit, qui faisait face à celui qu'il occupait.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, et il eut un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-C'est comme ça que tu manifeste ta joie à la vue de ton cher ami, avec qui tu n'as pas conversé depuis des _siècles _? geignit-il, trop théâtralement à son goût pour cette heure tardive.

-Des siècles ? grogna Hermione, ponctuant son grondement d'un regard mauvais, dois-je rappeler à _mon cher _ami, qu'il a sonné à ma porte pas plus tard que la semaine dernière…

-Hey, à une époque tu étais toujours ravie de recevoir du monde !

-…à quatre heures du matin…

-Ravie de recevoir du monde, et à n'importe quel moment de la journée ou de la nuit.

-… et ivre mort.

-AArggghh…touché ! Tressaillit le jeune homme en face d'elle, faisant mine de s'écrouler, vaincu, sur la table basse.

La voyant toujours de marbre, il opta pour une autre tactique.

-Heeeerms, gémit-il, l'œil brillant, Heeerrrms… tu sais bien que je suis un être _faible_ avec l'alcool…

-Ah ça, je confirme, marmonna la jeune fille, plus pour elle-même qu'à son attention.

Même si elle ne le montrait pas, son attitude de grand gamin l'avait attendrie. Il avait toujours réussi à le faire.

Elle vida le verre de ce qu'elle espérait être un _pharmakon_ efficace. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Blaise, qu'elle regardait sans vraiment le voir. Bien que ce soit difficile à admettre pour beaucoup, il était l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Parfois, elle devait se retenir de le désigner comme étant le meilleur d'entre eux.

Grand, le teint sombre, deux grands yeux noirs brillants d'intelligence, les traits fins agrémentés de pommettes hautes, saillantes – et légèrement teintées de rouge, certainement à cause de l'alcool. Blaise Zabini était égal à lui-même : exceptionnellement beau, et exceptionnellement agaçant.

Hermione et lui avaient fréquentés les mêmes classes après les BUSE, à Poudlard, dans les sections se rapportant au journalisme. Son abominable réputation de Don Juan l'avait précédé avant qu'elle ne fisse réellement sa connaissance. Et à sa grande surprise, par un grand hasard, elle avait été amenée à sympathiser avec lui, et de découvrir plus en détail la personnalité de ce garçon-caméléon. Elle avait immédiatement noté le don qu'il avait, de pouvoir modeler son tempérament à l'image de son interlocuteur, ce qui en faisait un intervieweur redoutable…

Toutefois, elle avait eu la chance d'apprendre à le connaître et à percer à jour l'homme sensible et romantique qui se cachait sous des airs de playboy assuré. Son histoire personnelle n'avait pas été des plus simples, et ses études, pas un franc succès. Recalé en deuxième année de Master, il avait décidé de tout plaquer pour un projet de journalisme en free-lance. Si peu de gens avaient cru en lui, ils s'en étaient tous mordu les doigts : il lui avait fallut seulement trois petites années pour que son nom retentisse à travers le monde entier, comme l'un des plus grands spécialistes de la presse à scandale.

Il prenait ses marques dans le milieu, et d'année en année il avait vu son influence croître, le champ des possibles s'élargir…Il avait énormément de pouvoir sur l'opinion publique.

Son poste de grand patron, d'une pourtant toute petite entreprise n'y avait pourtant rien fait. Zabini n'était pas connu pour son sérieux et sa sobriété, bien au contraire. Son aptitude à faire la fête était légendaire, et bien souvent il n'arrivait pas à retrouver le chemin de sa maison…

Voilà comment, une fois de plus, il en était venu à s'affaler sur le canapé d'Hermione.

-Pour l'amour de dieu, Blaise, soupira cette dernière, blasée, dis moi ce que tu fiches encore ici, et surtout, comment as-tu réussi à rentrer cette fois ? Il me semblait avoir fermé toutes les fenêtres pour une fois avant de partir…

-Mmh…réfléchit le jeune homme en se massant le crâne, eh bien, en arrivant j'ai croisé le concierge qui a été attiré par tout le raffut que j'ai fait. Il m'a reconnu –évidemment-, et il a baragouiné quelque chose du genre « Miss Granger est de sortie Monsieur Zabini »... A ces mots, je pense que je me suis effondré, en larmes, et qu'il a eu pitié de moi et m'a ouvert la porte de ton appart avec son double…

-Horrible serpent calculateur et manipulateur, répliqua tranquillement la brune.

-Heureusement qu'il y a encore des gens de cœur, dans cette ville rongée par l'individualisme patent ! J'étais à la soirée de promotion du nouvel album de la pop star du moment, c'était vraiment génial tout le nombre d'information que j'ai pu rapporter. Le problème, c'est que cette vieille avait flashé sur moi, alors elle m'a payé un verre, puis un autre, et encore un autre…

-Non merci Blaise, le coupa la brune, les récits de tes frasques, je les connais par cœur. Ecoute ça ne serait pas si grave que ça si tu aimais faire la fête, si au moins tu savais tenir l'alcool. Or, je te rappelle qu'au troisième verre, tu t'effondres, _mon cœur._

Blaise eut un sourire, presque mélancolique, à l'évocation de ce surnom.

-Heureusement que j'ai toujours de vrais amis pour prendre soin de moi dans ces moments de détresse, fit-il d'un ton faussement éploré, à force de grands gestes. Non vraiment, reprit-il d'un air beaucoup plus sérieux, merci beaucoup Hermione, pour ça et un tas d'autres choses…tu sais bien que je n'arriverai pas à grand-chose sans toi.

L'ancienne préfète de Gryffondor soupira.

-Heureusement que tu n'écris pas d'articles sur toi, fit-elle, autrement tu serais obligé de te jeter toi-même à la porte. Tu es tout sauf sérieux, qui ferait la fête un lundi soir ?

-J'avoue, mea culpa, je ne suis pas un exemple, pouffa Blaise. Mais vous aussi, il me semble vous rentrez bien tard, Mademoiselle Hermione-pas-si-sage-que-ça Granger ! En fait…tu rentres même plus tard que moi ! Une envie de masculinité soudaine ?

-Toujours aussi fin, ironisa-t-elle. Rien de ce genre, sortie entre amis chez Seamus, on fêtait mon nouveau job.

-Chez Seamus ? Oooooow _ma douceur_, gémit Zabini en se représentant avec délices le restaurant, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas invité ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu portais Ron dans ton cœur. Si seulement j'avais su…

-Ah, Weasley était de la partie aussi ? Grimaça Don Juan. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je suis bien heureux d'être partit me saouler…mais tu as parlé d'un nouveau job ? Tu t'es trouvée une place dans journal pour commencer ta future grande carrière ?

-Presque un journal. Dès demain je commence à travailler chez _Roseway_…

-Ooooooh !

-…en tant que seconde assistante de Draco Malfoy…

-Aaaaaaah…ah. Ah ? QUOI ?! s'exclama Blaise les yeux exorbités, dégringolant du fauteuil. Tu vas bosser pour Draco Malfoy ? LE Draco Malfoy ? Le grand et unique beau blond sexy et diabolique ?

-Je ne connaissais pas ton côté gay mais je suis ravie de constater que tu en as un…pourquoi un tel étonnement ? Je ne connais pas votre histoire en détail, mais aux dernières nouvelles vous étiez assez copains lui et toi.

-Hermione, Hermione mon cœur, l'interrompit Zabini. Tu comptes bosser pour Draco quand même ? Malgré… tout ça ?

-Tout ça quoi ? demanda Hermione les sourcils froncés, tu veux parler de la légendaire inimitié entre lui, Harry et Ron- pour ne citer qu'eux ?

-Entre autres, admit Blaise. Mais il y a plus grave, **BEAUCOUP** plus grave que ces vieilles histoires d'étudiants… Tu sais, tu penses peut être ne _pas_ connaître Draco Malfoy, ne _jamais _avoir eu affaire à lui _personnellemen_t, mais il faut que tu saches que…euh…enfin, parfois quand je bois beaucoup j'oublie des choses que j'ai faite …et euh…

-Abrège Blaise.

-Bah… ahem …écoute ma douce, je n'ai pas _voulu _te cacher ça. Enfin si, mais non. Pas vraiment. Disons juste que, pour ton bien, on s'est tous dit qu'on ne devait rien te dire. C'est vrai quoi, qui n'a jamais eu de moments de folie ? Parfois on ne se contrôle plus sous l'impulsion d'un ou deux verres…

-Mon cœur, soupira Hermione, je ne comprends rien à ce charabia confus que tu peine toi-même à démêler. Essaie d'être un peu plus clair, ça a encore un rapport avec tes histoires de beuverie ?

-Bon…Blaise inspira un grand coup. C'est d'accord, puisque c'est pour ton bien, je vais tout de raconter. Mais promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver. Ou alors, pas sur moi. Nous étions encore étudiants, la première année de Master, c'est arrivé jour de l'exposition de…

Brisant la quiétude de la nuit, une sonnerie de téléphone particulièrement bruyante résonna dans le salon, en provenance de la veste parfumée de Zabini.

-_… Double, double, toil and trouble…_

-Ah, c'est le mien, fit Blaise en fouillant dans ses nombreuses poches, on dirait bien que j'ai un appel…où est passé ce fichu portable…

-_… Fire burn and cauldron bubble…_

_-_Trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, excuse-moi…Le_ Monthly Gossip_, rédaction en chef, Blaise Zabini j'écoute.

Il se mua, sous l'œil amusé de son amie, en sérieux et responsable businessman.

-Entendu, j'arrive de suite. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et se tourna vers la propriétaire des lieux : je suis vraiment désolé. Faut croire que c'est pas mon rôle de te raconter cette histoire. Je dois décoller, et en quatrième vitesse, mon meilleur reporter vient de me signaler un gros incident impliquant un membre véreux du gouvernement Américain, je dois revoir l'organisation de tout le dernier numéro... Ça sera en première page demain matin à six heures ! Ou plutôt, tout à l'heure à 6 heures…ajouta t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Tu va sortir ? demanda Hermione la mine inquiète, Blaise, tu sais je ne pense pas que dans ton état…

-Non, non, fit-il en mettant sa veste, tu te rends compte du nombre de magazines que je vais pouvoir liquider avec ça ? T'en fait pas, ajouta t-il devant la mine soucieuse de son amie, je vais y aller en taxi, je ne finirai pas écrasé sur une avenue, juré…en tout cas merci pour l'hébergement.

-Blaise, tu sais que tu peux revenir en rentrant de la soirée si jamais tu bois _encore _un coup de trop…

-Merci Herm, fit Zabini tout sourire, mais je pense que je ne boirais plus une seule goutte de champagne pour la nuit, je ne peux pas écrire mes articles sous l'influence de l'alcool…remarque, ça leur donnerait peut-être une dose de fun tout à faire _mordante_ …

Il sembla perplexe un moment, puis se reprit. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione, imitant sans le savoir un certain rouquin à peine une heure plus tôt, et entreprit de sortir d'un pas légèrement titubant, sous le regard toujours aussi inquiet de la jeune fille.

-Donne-moi de tes nouvelles dans la journée ! lui lança la brune l'ayant raccompagné jusqu'à la porte.

* * *

Elle était un aimant à phénomènes, c'était une certitude. Ce n'était pas la première sortie théâtrale à laquelle elle avait droit, avec lui. Il était toujours prompt à tout mettre en scène, aussi bien volontairement qu'involontairement. Il était aussi piquant qu'attachant. Elle aurait beau grogner chaque fois qu'elle voyait qu'il était revenu décuver chez elle, elle devait admettre qu'il lui était très rassurant de pouvoir continuer de veiller sur lui, sachant qu'il n'avait que très peu de vrais amis dans ce milieu impitoyable…Et puis, elle se sentait moins seul dans cet appartement déserté de toute présence masculine depuis sa dernière rupture.

« Envie de masculinité soudaine… »

Elle rit doucement en se remémorant les paroles du jeune homme. Il l'avait également gratifié d'un baiser. Toutefois, elle n'avait ressentit aucune ambigüité particulière lorsqu'il avait effectué ce geste, Blaise avait souvent ce comportement de gamin très affectueux…. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en être de même avec Ron ?

Elle sursauta lorsque Pattenrond vint se frotter contre ses jambes, miaulant avec insistance. Se rappelant ses premières résolutions de la soirée, elle convint que, effectivement, il était l'heure d'aller au lit.

* * *

_- Pierre, feuille, ciseaux !_

_-La feuille enveloppe la pierre. Gagné !_

_-Pas possible ! T'as encore triché !_

_-Quoiiiiiiii ? Tu plaisantes, __moi__, tricher?_

_-Pas du tout, tu as mis ta main au dernier moment, exprès pour voir ce que j'avais mis !_

_-J'aurais tout entendu, mon pauvre vieux, c'est une déformation professionnelle ? Parce que tu es vraiment parano des fois…_

_-Je ne reconnais pas ta victoire._

_-Je vais être obligée de le dire à maman._

_-Hé, je plaisantais promis ! T'as gagné ! T'as gagné tout ce que tu veux !_

_- Bon, dans ce cas file-moi vingt livres._

_-Tiens, mais ne va pas voir maman tout de suite…elle est fâchée contre moi au sujet de la photo qu'on a envoyé à Tante Muriel…_

_-Quoi la photo ? Celle où elle a demandé à ce que tu portes le pull qu'elle t'a tricoté ? _

_-Tout juste…_

_-Pourtant tu _portes _ton pull sur la photo…enfin, techniquement. _

_-Oui, mais la tante Muriel pense que le fait de brandir mon pull en direction de l'objectif n'était pas le porter de la façon dont elle l'aurait voulu…_

_-Et c'est moi que tu traites de tricheuse ?_

_-Je n'ai pas triché. J'ai tout simplement trouvé les failles dans le contrat. _

_-Parlant de déformation professionnelle...  
_

_Critique, Ginny Weasley, à Perçy Weasley, avocat. Échange fraternel._

* * *

_**-**__**…Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiip ! Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip ! Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip !**_

Six heures du matin. Déjà ? Hermione n'avait eu droit qu'à cinq petites heures de sommeil… Elle ne le savait pas encore mais c'était une chance qu'elle n'aurait pas souvent dans les jours à venir…mais ne se doutant de rien elle se prépara comme elle avait l'habitude de la faire et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers les bureaux de _Roseway_. Ignorant tout de ses horaires, elle avait prit la résolution de venir pour la première heure, histoire d'être irréprochable.

Sur le chemin, un étalage attira son attention. Un kiosque à journal distribuait en grandes pompes le mensuel du _Monthly Gossip_, qui semblait nourrir une forte demande.

-C'est le magasine de Blaise…

Elle consulta un instant sa montre…sept heures vingt-cinq. Elle aurait certainement le temps de le lire avec un petit café…Elle demanda au vendeur jovial un exemplaire de l'épaisse revue. Quelques minutes plus tard encore, elle était assise sur un banc devant les locaux de _Roseway_, et entreprenait de lire l'édito, signé par le rédacteur en chef, qu'elle avait affectueusement surnommé Blaise Zabin-ivre.

Le magazine n'était pas une simple revue _people, _constituée d'un quart de vérité et de trois quarts de ragots comme seuls les articles de Rita Skeeter pouvaient l'être. La petite équipe de Zabini sillonnait l'actualité de pays en pays, et au travers les différents scandales du monde des politiques, des tribunaux, du cinéma ou encore de la musique, tentaient de mettre en évidence et parfois de dénoncer certaines caractéristiques des différentes sociétés et cultures. Pour Hermione, cela relevait plus de l'anthropologie que de la presse à scandale, mais peu nombreux étaient les gens qui y voyaient clair… Mais le magazine marchait bien, au fond, c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait lui souhaiter.

-Tiens, je crois que tu es la dernière personne que je m'attendais à croiser devant cet immeuble ! Bonjour, Hermione !

Cette dernière retint de justesse une grimace, dissimulée derrière sa lecture. Non pas que cette voix lui fut désagréable mais, après une nuit comme la sienne, elle se demandait si elle réussirait à garder sa concentration après une conversation si matinale avec Luna Lovegood.

* * *

_-Vive le vent, vive le vent, viiiive le vent d'hiveeer, qui s'en va sifflant soufflant dans les grands sapins veeeerts…_

_-VIVE LE TEMPS, VIVE LE TEMPS, VIIIIVE LE TEMPS D'LA'BIEEEEREEE, QU'ON S'ENFILE TOUT EN SIFFLANT DANS LES GRANDES CHOPPEUH DE VEEEEERRREUHH…_

_-Dans la nuit de l'hiiiver, galope un grand homme blanc, c'est un bonhomme de neige…_

_-DANS LE SLIP DE ZABIERE, GALOPE UN MORPION BLANC, C'EST UN MORPION DES NEEEEIIGEEUUUH ! _

_-James mon chéri, j'essaie de bercer Harry, alors s'il-te-plait fais taire Sirius…_

_-Mais non regarde, ça l'amuse, il est mort de rire !_

_-Et son parrain est ivre mort._

_-D'accord chérie, d'accord, me fais pas le regard qui tue…Protégeons les chastes oreilles de cet enfant, je ramène Sirius chez lui…Hey Tonton Blacky ! On décolle ! Noooooon pas touche aux clefs de ta moto, tu viendras la chercher demain, si toutefois tu as décuvé…_

_Le bon vieux temps. Réunion de famille pour le réveillon de Noël, Harry, feu James et Lilly Potter, feu Sirius Black._

* * *

-Bonjour, Luna, répondit prudemment Hermione. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je te remercie, et toi ? Il y avait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vus, répondit sereinement la blonde, ses grands yeux rêveur se fermant tendrement tandis que sa bouche esquissait un sourire, le thé chez Harry, il y a trois mois ?

-Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait loin, admit Hermione. Mais tu es encore à New-York ? Je pensais que tu devais aller faire des clichés en Nouvelle-Zélande ?

-Je devais y partir pour quelques mois, c'est vrai, mais entre temps mon manager m'a trouvé un projet professionnel intéressant…

_« Je rêve_, pensa Hermione, _pour la première fois de ma vie, je vois Luna Lovegood terre à terre et raisonnable… »_

-…et un spécialiste de l'Atlantide et des Ronflax Cornu est arrivé à New-York récemment, je voulais lui montrer ma thèse sur l'évolution des boullus goulus d'eau douce et les clichés de sirènes que j'ai pris dans le Pacifique…

Elle se fit violence, comme toujours, pour ne pas démonter par A + B =Y à quel point cet échafaudage de théories était bancal. Elle aimait beaucoup Luna, c'était une jeune femme formidable. Mais son esprit excentrique et son cartésianisme étaient irréconciliables.

_« Ah, non. En fait non. Luna est toujours Luna… »_

-…et j'ai dû retarder un peu mon départ. Mais et toi ? Tu venais à peine de t'installer en Amérique la dernière fois, et tu avais parlé de plusieurs propositions de travail. Tu sais bien que papa a toujours une place pour toi dans _Le Chicaneur, _si tu veux…

-Merci, Luna, répondit précipitamment Hermione, mais j'ai trouvé un job, depuis hier en fait… Je commence aujourd'hui comme assistante du patron de chez _Roseway…_

-Oh, tu travailles pour Malfoy ? demanda la blonde, ses yeux s'illuminant, excellent! C'est justement pour lui que je vais prendre des clichés. Il m'a demandé d'organiser une séance photo pour le numéro spécial, centré autour de la thématique « Alice au pays des Merveilles » et « De l'Autre côté du miroir ». Il a dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas bien compris, au téléphone…un truc du genre, « une bizarre de photographe, pour coller avec l'étrangeté de l'œuvre… ». Il n'est pas très gentil, mais bon, on dit qu'il a toujours été comme ça…puisque je dois le rencontrer, et que tu travailles pour lui, ça te dit qu'on y aille ensemble ?

Hermione eut un sourire, et se décrispa imperceptiblement. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir eu des appréhensions vis-à-vis de la présence de Luna, elle s'en voudrait toujours…

-Avec plaisir. Comme ça, tu m'aideras à supporter sa présence, et celle de Pansy.

-Super, fit joyeusement son amie. Tiens, c'est un exemplaire du _Gossip ?_ Je ne lis pas beaucoup la presse à scandale, les cancans ne m'intéressent pas franchement. Mais j'aime bien Zabini Blaise, il a une façon d'écrire tout à la fois fluide et mordante. Comme un serpent en fait. Il gagne de plus en plus en notoriété ces temps-ci.

Elles engagèrent la discussion au sujet de la presse, tout en franchissant les portes de verre et le hall de marbre de l'établissement.

-…et donc on a découvert un nouveau corn circle dans ce champ de prunes dirigeables du Tibet…

La présence de Luna l'avait conforté. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'appréhender ce boulot. Elle ferait comme d'habitude, son travail, impeccablement. Et personne n'aurait rien à y redire.

C'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Au moment où elles prenaient l'ascenseur, le maître des lieux prenait lui-même la route de chez lui pour aller au travail, d'une humeur massacrante, prête à la déverser sur le premier venu.

La journée promettait d'être mouvementée. Il était à peine huit heures, le soleil hivernal se hissait péniblement dans l'air gelé. _Fiat lux._

* * *

_- Écoutez bien, chère et éminente collègue, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ensuite. Concernant mon prochain article dans _Le Mensuel des Sciences_. __Ce mois-ci, je me suis penché sur l'influence neurologique des contes dans l'éducation et sur la carrière en devenir, j'ai découvert des choses passionnantes._

_-Vraiment, Albus ?Je suis impatiente de lire cet article, comme toujours. _

_-Vous me flattez, Minerva. A vous, je sais que je peux livrer un morceau de mon analyse sans avoir peur qu'elle ne se retrouve dans la presse. Voyez plutôt : Blanche-Neige habite avec sept hommes. Tarzan est plus nu qu'habillé. Cendrillon rentre à minuit, Pinocchio est un menteur, Aladin est le roi des voleurs, Batman conduit à 300 kilomètre/heure sur les routes de campagne, la Belle au bois dormant dort pendant cents ans, le Petit Chaperon Rouge n'écoute pas sa mère et parle aux inconnus quand même, Belle est une catin qui s'offre au premier venu pour soit disant "sauver son père", le Petit Poucet est fétichiste, Pocahontas se drogue et a des délires hallucinatoires intenses en couleur, Merlin l'Enchanteur _lui-même_ frappe les femmes ... finalement ça explique beaucoup de choses, comme par exemple comment Gellert Grindelwald a pu mal tourner, ou pourquoi Georges Michael est devenu gay. Qu'en dites-vous, Professeur ?_

_-Ils ne se trompaient pas, quand ils disaient que les grands génies sont toujours…un peu fou._

_Débats d'idées entre Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

**A suivre...**


	4. Nimium ne crede colori

**Case blabla inutile de l'auteur: **Bonne annééééeeee! En espérant que vous avez tous passés de superbes fêtes, commençons 2014 ensemble, et en fanfare!

**Vous remarquerez que le titre a subi un**** lifting****,** je ne sais pas s'il fera l'unanimité mais...je trouvais que ça sonnait mieux, à vrai dire ^.^

* * *

Infinis remerciements à** Melissa-Lena, LR6, Lea Dramione, Chocolaify, Cherlfoy,**** Charliee3216, Choco-Jo et Piink Apple **pour leurs reviews construites et pleines d'entrain!

Je remercie également ceux qui suivent l'histoire via les alertes et les favoris, encore une fois si quelqu'un a une question/suggestion/remarque/critique/ pomme empoisonnée, je suis tout à fait disposée à vous écouter, en reviews ou en MP :)

* * *

**Réponse aux reviewers non enregistrés:**

**Lea Dramione:** Je suis contente que le concept, les lieux, t'aient plu! Draco ressemble à une caricature de Diable-fait-homme, c'est vrai, mais...il est siii irrésistible comme ça (aa)! Comme je place la fic dans un UA (Univers Alternatif), je n'ai vraiment repris à la lettre les évènements de la guerre...mais j'incorporerais nombre des évènements de l'histoire, en les transposant à cet univers au fur et à mesure, tu verras ce sera...surprenant! hin hin! :p Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis, en espérant que l'attente n'ait pas été trop longue, je te souhaite une bonne lecture puissance deux! \o/

**Choco-Jo: **Hello! Encore une fois, je ne peux qu'exprimer mon contentement et ma gratitude, si l'histoire plaît, alors tant mieux! Je suis contente d'avoir encore un avis d'une personne ayant vu le livre et le film, d'ailleurs j'ai appris il y a peu que le livre avait fait l'objet d'une suite...je pense que, dès les vacances venues, je vais me ruer dessus! J'avais peur que les passages en italique ne fassent pas l'unanimité, mais ils sont là pour faire rire, et si ça fonctionne, alors je suis satisfaite! :) Merci d'avoir fait partagé ton ressenti, j'espère que les deux chapitres à venir te seront tout aussi plaisant!

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Nimium ne crede colori

* * *

_Au moment où elles prenaient l'ascenseur, le maître des lieux prenait lui-même la route de chez lui pour aller au travail, d'une humeur massacrante, prête à la déverser sur le premier venu._

_ La journée promettait d'être mouvementée. Il était à peine huit heures, le soleil hivernal se hissait péniblement dans l'air gelé. Fiat lux._

* * *

Hermione et Luna progressaient dans les locaux de _Roseway_, le pas léger de Luna et déterminé d'Hermione contrastaient. Contraste à l'image de leurs tempéraments. La brune, terre à terre, et la blonde, la tête dans les étoiles. Elle méritait vraiment de s'appeler Luna. Elle était passionnée par tout ce qui touchait aux sciences occultes, au fantastique. Plus l'existence de quelque chose était invraisemblable, et plus elle y adhérait.

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était devenue si célèbre dans le monde des photographes. Elle avait apporté une modernité teintée de mysticisme à cet art. Son univers excentrique contribuait à glorifier la photo, ses clichés capturant l'invraisemblable éphémère, moment unique.

Nombre de stylistes la demandaient –parfois même, la harcelaient- pour obtenir des shooting photo, du fait de son talent à mettre en exergue une atmosphère à partir de rien.

Mais Luna Lovegood n'est pas une jeune femme simple à comprendre. La gloire, la richesse…rien de tout cela ne l'intéressait. Pas plus que le milieu de la mode, ses paillettes et ses promesses factices.

* * *

_-Comment veux-tu que nous l'appelions, cette petite ?_

_-Eh bien, j'avoue que j'hésite encore…je suis déchiré entre Circé et Trollina. _

_-Circé ? Quel nom curieux…_

_-Oui, Trollina me semblait bien plus raisonnable aussi. Mais tous les prénoms que nous avions prévus au préalable sont tentant aussi…_

_-Regarde-là, elle est si paisible quand elle dort…quelques minutes de vie, à peine…_

_-Oui. Elle est à portée de main, et pourtant étrangement inaccessible. Ici, avec nous, et en même temps à des années lumières de là._

_-Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Que dirais-tu de l'appeler Lune ?_

_-Mmh…c'est du même acabit que Trollina. Si on mixait les deux, on pourrait l'appeler Luna ?_

_-Luna…oui, c'est parfait. Luna. Luna Lovegood._

_-C'est très mélodieux, comme le chant d'un Jaberwocky._

_-Tu veux bien aller chercher le médecin, mon chéri, pour lui dire que nous avons pris notre décision ?_

_-Euh…j'y vais. De suite. Je te cueillerais un Rêve, en chemin…_

_Premiers souffles de vie, journaliste Xenophilius Lovegood et feu archéologue, Philomena Lovegood._

* * *

Elles avaient eu la désagréable –enfin, au moins pour Hermione- surprise de découvrir que les bureaux étaient quasiment vides à huit heures. Elles s'en enquirent auprès de la secrétaire chargée d'accueillir les clients. Celle-ci, grande brune élancée au teint parfait et aux yeux de chats, leur avait annoncé non sans amusement que les salariés commençaient toujours le travail à neuf heures, sauf grande perturbation. Le patron, lui, venait en général pour neuf heures et demie. Sauf perturbation exceptionnelle. Et il serait extraordinaire –inédit, inouï- qu'il arrive en avance deux jours d'affilés…

Elles avaient donc fait le chemin en sens inverse, puisque leur emploi du temps à toutes deux dépendait de celui du _« décoloré décérébré de service »,_ pour reprendre les termes de la journaliste.

Accoudées au bar de la cafétéria, elles comblaient les trois mois de vide entre elles à grand renfort de café, pendant environ une heure. Puis, il fut temps de repartir.

Sur le trajet, Hermione se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui tenait à cœur depuis qu'elle avait croisé la blonde ce matin là. Elles étaient à présent arrivées aux ascenseurs aux portes d'or.

-Dit moi Luna, interrogea Hermione dès que la blonde eut finit son explication sur les boullus-goullus-d'eau-douce-dodus-sont-meilleurs-crus-qu'-à-la-vapeur, pourquoi as-tu accepté de travailler pour Malfoy ? Excuse-moi si la question te semble indiscrète, mais ça m'intrigue beaucoup. Comment l'incorruptible et insoumise Luna Lovegood peut-elle tolérer l'idée de travailler lui ?

Loin de s'offusquer, elle lui offrit au contraire, un sourire rassurant.

-En fait, je travaille _avec _lui, répondit joyeusement Luna. Quand son assistante a contacté mon manager pour cette commande, j'ai immédiatement posé mes conditions… en fait c'est Norbert qui me l'a conseillé. Il m'a dit que sinon, il serait _« forcé d'aller refaire le portrait de cet infect Malfoy parce qu'il aura été esclavagiste et irrespectueux de ton travail au possible »… _

_« …Grand Dieu. Je ne savais pas que le calme Professeur paléontologiste Dragonneau était jaloux à ce point. » _

-…de toute façon, quand j'ai examiné le thème autour duquel s'articulait le sujet, j'ai fondu. Ce jeune homme est très manipulateur, il semble avoir fait en sorte, non pas que je ne puisse pas, mais que je ne _veuille pas_, refuser. Deux œuvres de Lewis Carroll, mon auteur préféré…et un britannique de surcroît ! Mais pour être certaine, j'ai quand même demandé conseil à mon père…

_« Bien sûr. Xenophilius doit connaître le milieu, les patrons côtoient toujours les patrons. »_

- …et il a lut dans la boule de cristal que c'était un signe de la providence, et qu'il fallait foncer.

_Ding !_

Le tintement de la sonnette de l'engin retentit, dispensant Hermione de formuler une réponse à cette dernière tirade. A son grand soulagement, d'ailleurs. Cette vague de répit ne semblait pourtant pas destinée à durer…

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient ouvertes sur un silence de mort, digne d'une veillée funèbre. L'atmosphère était lourde, électrique, orageuse.

_« L'ouragan _Dragon_, de force 8, semble avoir balayé tout espoir de vivre sur son passage »_

-Oh ! fit Luna en ouvrant un peu plus ses yeux rêveurs, je pensais que les bureaux d'un magasine de mode seraient plus effervescents… Hermione, où cours-tu comme ça ? C'est un jeu ? Vous vous amusez tous à courir dans les couloirs ?

Hermione ne courrait pas pour jouer, mais plutôt pour tenter de sauver un minimum sa peau. Ce silence n'augurait rien de bon, car il signifiait assurément que le grand patron devait avoir fait son office… Maudissant le gel et la teinture blonde, elle pénétra dans l'antichambre du bureau du patron, qui servait de lieu de travail à ses assistantes.

A peine eût elle passé le seuil que Pansy lui bondit dessus, littéralement, complètement paniquée.

-Oooohhh, et c'est seulement _maintenant _que tu arrives ? C'est la catastrophe, la situation ne peut pas être pire…Et toi, tu décides de me laisser tomber, comme ça !

-Pourquoi chuchotes-tu comme ça, Pansy ? interrogea Hermione chuchotant malgré elle. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici, je pensais que Malfoy ne débarquait qu'après neuf heures ? J'ai dû me débrouiller par moi-même, j'ai attendu d'avoir mes horaires toute la soirée…

-Tes horaires, tes horaires…toi, toi, toi ! Oublie-toi deux minutes, tu veux bien ? Draco est arrivé à HUIT HEURES DIX, aujourd'hui, la plupart des employés n'étaient pas arrivés…Il a piqué une grosse, grosse colère…Son nouveau barbier a lui aussi, eut un empêchement, il ne l'a pas supporté, le pauvre a les nerfs si fragiles…

Hermione était trop ébahie à se demander comment Parkinson faisait pour, dans la même phrase, l'insulter, fulminer contre Malfoy, être méprisante envers le reste du monde et alimenter le culte qu'elle vouait au blond, pour se sentir véritablement outrée.

-C'est quoi, les horaires des assistantes ? demanda-t-elle fermement, redescendant Pansy de sa rêverie.

Cette dernière lui lança une œillade peu amène, mais conssentit tout de même à répondre.

-On ne peut jamais vraiment les prévoir. Tu travailles ici pour Draco, et donc tu composes avec lui. Ses présences, ses absences…même s'il a son rythme, elles sont parfois imprévisibles. D'où ma difficulté à établir un vrai emploi du temps. C'est bien ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre depuis le début, mais tu es trop bornée et égocentrée pour t'en apercevoir.

-Je suis impressionnée par cet étalage de vocabulaire, répliqua son interlocutrice. Mais pour fréquenter des spécialistes des sciences humaines depuis de nombreuses années, je sais que je ne suis rattachée à aucune des catégories précitées. Maintenant que je sais que je dois être là le plus tôt possible tous les jours, autant commencer à travailler. Alors, première assistante ? Les tâches ?

Peine perdue. Pansy, dont la capacité d'écoute semblait équivaloir à celle d'un crustacé, avait commencé à se repoudrer à l'aide d'un petit miroir, et n'avait perçue que les trois premiers mots.

-Ce n'est rien, tu ne peux pas tout savoir. Mais je ne serais pas toujours là pour t'éclairer, sois en consciente. Draco risque d'être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée, mais tu as de la chance, tu vas pouvoir l'éviter vu que tu seras la majeure partie du temps dehors. Rhaaa, si seulement ce damné Potter avait pu faire son gala de charité un _autre jour_… au profit des _« orphelins »_…Draco a certainement raison, ce _Brittish_ doit être particulièrement stupide. Mais il est obligé d'y aller, c'est toujours bon, pour son image…

-C'était ton idée, pour le thème de la soirée je crois, Hermione ? J'y serais aussi, je suis sûre que ça sera follement amusant !

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. C'est vrai, Luna était là, elle aussi !

Pansy observa, partagée entre le dégoût et la fascination, le court boléro rouge à plumes, griffé, que portait Luna au-dessus de sa légère robe d'été de couleur clémentine.

-Miss…Lovegood, je présume ? interrogea-t-elle, plaquant un faux sourire sur son visage. Bien sûr. Je vais vous annoncer à Draco immédiatement. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Sur ce, elle entraîna Hermione d'un pas vif à l'opposé du couloir, faisant se demander à cette dernière combien d'aller-retour elle pourrait encore supporter.

-C'est parfait. Pendant que cette dingue _là_ fera diversion, tu vas pouvoir aller au _Chaudron Baveur_ chercher le petit-déjeuner du boss. Je les ai appelé il y a peut, ils doivent certainement t'attendre. Prends ça. Téléphone du boulot, carte de crédit du boulot. Usage strictement professionnel, bien entendu. Et vite, j'ai peur que son humeur n'empire, la faim allant… Ramène-moi un café.

Et elle la planta là, sans plus de cérémonie.

Décidant que s'énerver-contre une ahurie, de surcroît- ne mènerait nulle part, Hermione soupira, et se hâta de _re_-sortir. Elle n'avait pas prévu que sa journée serait une promenade de santé…

Toutefois, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce fût le parcours du cœur non plus.

Et pourtant.

* * *

_**Tulutut tulutut tulutut tulutut tulutut…**_

La sonnerie de ce téléphone portable allait la rendre dingue. Pas moyen de la couper, avec ça. Hermione en était réduite à décrocher toutes les deux secondes, pour prendre les directives contradictoires de Pansy. Directives dont elle n'ignorait pas qu'il s'agissait en fait des caprices du grand patron.

Elle avait couru au _Chaudron_, retenant pas moins de huit changements de menu pour le petit déjeuner de _l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante, _avec des noms de plat à plus de dix syllabes…

Un an, ne put-elle s'empêcher de fataliser sur le chemin du retour. Un an de ce qui se profilait être comme une intense exploitation. Mais elle ne déprimerait pas. Ou alors, pas tout de suite. Elle devait surtout songer à se dépêcher.

A vouloir aller trop vite, elle avait déjà faillit mourir écrasée cinq fois sur dix minutes de temps. Essoufflée, elle parvint à pénétrer dans l'unique succursale Américaine du _Chaudron_, calquée sur le modèle du bar anglais le plus huppé.

Le sourire aimable de la jolie vendeuse blonde et nattée se mua en une grimace compatissante lorsqu'elle sut qui Hermione était, et qui l'envoyait. Elle écouta patiemment Hermione démêler les consignes qui changeaient sans cesse via téléphone, et la servit avec rapidité quand tout fut enfin fixé.

-Oh celui là…pesta-t-elle, tout en s'affairant à emballer la commande. Il est venu manger au restaurant de la boutique, hier soir. Il nous a fait toute une scène –une comédie- parce que la viande était trop cuite à son goût, et que son _Martell _manquait de fraîcheur. Pourtant il s'est enfilé toute la bouteille, et a rendu son assiette presque trop propre. Il aime se plaindre, voilà tout.

Elle fit un joli nœud autour de la poignée du sac qu'elle tendait à Hermione, la gratifiant d'un sourire sincère et lui souhaitant « bon courage ». La brune entreprit de régler la commande, tapant distraitement les chiffres du code de la carte bancaire de l'agence, se demandant si Draco Malfoy pouvait être réellement réduit à un gosse capricieux, traversé d'éclairs de génie. C'était une explication simpliste. Et elle se méfiait des raisonnements trop simples.

La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit une fois de plus, alors qu'elle récupérait son ticket de caisse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de décrocher pour savoir qu'elle devait se dépêcher. Se mordant les lèvres afin de se retenir d'exploser, elle se retourna et fonça vers la sortie.

Pensait-elle.

* * *

_-Aaaaaah, Malfoy, Mister ! Quelle joie indicible de vous revoir fouler le tapis de mon humble échoppe…_

_-Hum. Je n'ai pas le temps de discutailler, Beurk. Mon enfant est à naître dans la journée, Narcissa est à la clinique, et elle m'a accablé de reproches, me traitant de « futur père indigne et obnubilé par sa carrière ». J'ai donc pensé prendre un cadeau pour le bébé, afin qu'elle voit que je me soucie de cet enfant autant qu'elle. _

_-Bien sûr, Maester, vous êtes la bonté incarnée, personne ne remettra jamais cela en doute ! Quel genre d'article privilégions-nous ?_

_-Je dirais bien « coûteux » mais c'est inutile. Il faut déjà avoir accepté l'idée de laisser un morceau de bras quand on entre dans votre boutique, Beurk. _

_-…_

_-Ne me dites pas que vous ignorez à quel point votre marchandage s'apparente parfois à de l'escroquerie ?_

_-…_

_-Alors, que proposez-vous ?_

_-Eh bien… cela dépendra du sexe de l'enfant. Est-ce un héritier ou une héritière ?_

_-…_

_-Ne me dites pas que vous ignorez si ce sera une fille, ou un garçon ?_

_-…_

_-Alors, que proposez-vous ?_

_Directeur de magasin, Caractacus Beurk, et conseiller politique, Lucius Malfoy. Quitte ou double._

* * *

Elle se hâtait tant qu'elle ne fit pas attention, et percuta la personne dans la file d'attente qui s'était avancée au deuxième guichet pour régler à son tour. Elle n'avait pas foncé vers la sortie, mais plutôt sur un grand homme, et retint de justesse sa commande.

-Désolée, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle précipitamment alors que le téléphone retentissait de nouveau.

-Pas de problèmes, répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix grave, masculine. J'étais ailleurs, si je pouvais me dédommager en…

-Non ce n'est rien, répondit une voix grave et nettement masculine, je ne faisais pas attention, je m'excuse. Je peux me dédommager en…

-Désolée je dois aller à…s'excusa la brune, sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil ni aux autres clients qui la regardaient intrigués. Si jamais le repas de Môssieur était abîmé, elle entendait le savon d'ici…Elle s'éloigna, non sans faire un signe de main à l'amical inconnu, le laissant pour le moins désemparé.

Elle fut accueillie au bureau par un spectacle pour le moins distrayant. Pansy, assise à son ordinateur, proche de l'apoplexie pendant que Malfoy soliloquait avec fureur au milieu de la pièce.

-…vous rappeler qu'il s'agit de VOTRE JOB, de faire en sorte que le MIEN se passe sans encombre, et au lieu de cela, que se passe-t-il ? Il n'y a jamais eu autant de problèmes d'organisations, le barbier d'abord, _maintenant_ le chauffeur…

-C'est que…commença Parkinson, d'une toute petite voix. On ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'il mourrait dans la nuit…

-…et pourrais-je savoir POURQUOI je n'ai pas encore eu mon café ? L'ignora-t-il, superbement. Vous êtes toute seule, ce matin ? L'autre est morte, elle _aussi_ ? Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Que je descende_ moi-même _chercher le _breakfast_ ? Vous savez très bien que…

_« Bla bla bla bla bla. Aller chercher lui-même son petit-déjeuner ? Pourquoi pas, oui. Il ne doit pas être si occupé que ça, finalement, s'il trouve le temps de se plaindre… » _

-Cafés ! fit Hermione en dépassant rapidement son patron et Pansy. Semblable à un ouragan, elle s'engouffra dans le bureau directorial pour disposer le repas du rédacteur. Elle remarqua Luna, assise prêt de la vitre, contemplant un elle-seule-savait-quoi dans le ciel.

-Tiens Luna…avec lait et éclats de caramel, comme tu l'aime.

Elle tendit un gobelet à la blonde, qui la gratifia d'un sourire plus rayonnant que le soleil lui-même. Hermione lui rendit son sourire, dont la disparition coïncida avec l'entrée de Draco dans son espace de travail.

-Inutile de me le donner quand j'étais dans l'autre pièce, n'est-ce pas ? Aboya t-il, furibond, en direction d'Hermione.

Déterminée à rester calme, elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le flot d'injure qui menaçait de franchir la barrière de ses dents, sourit douloureusement, puis sortit.

Elle s'affala sur sa chaise de bureau, respirant profondément pour évacuer la pression qu'elle avait inconsciemment accumulé. Son horloge indiquait neuf heures trente…soit à peine vingt minutes de travail effectué. Etait-ce possible ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru plusieurs heures dans tous les sens…

Cela n'augurait vraiment, définitivement, indubitablement, rien de bon pour l'année à venir.

Le sourire de Luna lui apparut soudainement.

Après tout, c'est moins pire que l'enfer.

* * *

«_ VOUS N'ÊTES DECIDEMMENT QU'UN DAMNE __**CORNICHON **__! » « Cessez de prendre des airs de bonne __**poire,**__ bougre d'ahuri ! » « Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Il ne suffit PAS de dessiner des traits sur une __**citrouille**__, pour en faire une __**pastèque**__ ! » « Et ma matière, ça compte pour des __**prunes**__ ? » « C'est aussi inventif qu'un grain de __**maïs**__. » « Ça suffit de débiter vos __**salades**__, sot ! » « Que faites vous donc, bougre __**d'andouille frite**__ ? Ai-je besoin de vous cuisiner pour obtenir ma réponse ? »_

_-C'est pour quoi faire tout ça, Ron ?_

_-Le best of des phrases cultes de Rogue, à l'intention de ses élèves adorés. _

_-Ouais, impossible pour moi d'oublier, vu qu'il inventait les trois-quarts de ses répliques uniquement pour pouvoir me les recracher à la figure…qu'est-ce qui nous avait prit, de prendre sa matière déjà ?_

_-C'était un neurologue reconnu. J'ai remarqué qu'il utilisait toujours des aliments, quand il voulait nous casser._

_-Et ?_

_-Ben, j'ai pris les ingrédients mentionnés ici, et j'ai essayé de créer une recette avec…_

_-Donc ça donne quoi ?_

_-Un mélange à la texture graisseuse, jaunâtre et au goût de cire. _

_Harry éclata de rire._

_Psychanalyste, Ron Weasley criminologue, Harry Potter. __Frasques en cours de sciences cognitives._

* * *

Pansy Parkinson était une jeune femme élégante et raffinée. Elle apportait un soin tout particulier à son maintien, au même titre qu'à ses vêtements. Ce jour là, elle portait une ravissante veste en velours noir, aux manches ballon, courte, une jupe cintrée noire à boucle dorée et des bottes en daim, à hauts talons.

Pour une fois, néanmoins, ce ne fut pas dans une posture assurée ouvertement dédaigneuse qu'Hermione la trouva, après sa pause déjeuner. Elle était à genoux, les yeux clos une expression torturée sur le visage.

-Que… ?

-Enfin ! C'est seulement maintenant que tu reviens ? Je t'attends depuis une heure !

-Je mangeais. Ensuite j'ai eu ton appel urgent me sommant de récupérer des dossiers un peu partout…tu n'as pas mangé ?

-Ne sois pas idiote, répliqua sèchement Pansy. J'adapte mon déjeuner à mon lieu de travail, voilà tout. Maintenant il faut que j'aille aux toileeeeeetttteeeeesssss !

Elle s'en fut, allongeant ce dernier mot au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait.

_« Elle se retient depuis _tout ce temps_ ? » _

Alors qu'elle retirait son écharpe, Hermione remarqua un détail pour le moins insolite…La corbeille à papier de Pansy ne contenait pas une seule feuille de brouillon jetée. Elle était remplie, à ras-bord, de cannettes vides d'une boisson pétillante, garantie sans calories. Et dont elle était sûre qu'elles n'étaient pas là avant qu'elle aille déjeuner.

Se pouvait-il que Pansy soit… ?

_**-Tulutut tulutut tulutut tulutut tulutut…**_

_Maudite_ sonnerie du téléphone. Elle ne cessait de retentir, hantant les locaux comme une ritournelle démoniaque. Notre journaliste avait passé sa matinée à répondre à des appels pour satisfaire des demandes extravagantes, des planifications de rendez-vous impossible… Les premières conversations téléphoniques avaient été désastreuses, laissant une Hermione désemparée face à ce monde dont elle ignorait tout. Son professionnalisme et son sang-froid avaient finit par lui remettre les pieds sur terre. Hors de question de se laisser déborder. Il ne fallait pas dix ans d'expérience pour savoir répondre au téléphone correctement.

Elle s'était donc ressaisie. Et c'est très calmement qu'elle s'adressa à son interlocutrice, à l'autre bout de la ligne, qui appelait pour une prestigieuse marque italienne.

-…je regrette, mais Monsieur Malfoy est en réunion, pour le moment…bien sûr, il vous rappellera dès que possible…de rien, bonne journée également.

Mentir serait peut être la part la plus difficile de son job, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle reposait le combiné, jetant un coup d'œil furieux au bureau vide de D.M., qui avait subitement décidé que sa journée se terminerait à midi.

Encore un soupir. Roseway, Malfoy, Parkinson…les gens n'étaient jamais simplement ce qu'ils semblaient être.

Elle nota l'appel afin de pouvoir faire sa synthèse à la fin de la journée. A peine eût-elle mit un point à sa phrase, que le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

- Bureau de Draco Malfoy, à qui ai-je l'honneur?

-Mmh… le président Aladeen souhaiterait une pizza quatre fromages et une autre, au saumon. Avec deux verres de sodas, et n'importe quel gâteau fera l'affaire en dessert, pourvu qu'il soit calorique. TRES, calorique !

-Mmh…Président Aladeen, votre voix m'est familière. TRES, familière.

-Vraiment ? Vous ai-je déjà torturée ?

Hermione soupira

-A peine débarrassée de toi que tu me recolles déjà…à quoi tu penses en m'appelant au travail, Blaise ?

-Ha, ha, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! S'esclaffa Zabini, tu aurais dû t'entendre ! Le petit ton professionnel, convaincu et tout et tout, c'était brillant ! Tu m'impressionnes, vraiment pas mal pour un premier jour !

-Blaaaaaaaaise, commença Hermione d'une voix menaçante.

-Quoi ? C'est bien toi qui a demandé à ce que je te donne de mes nouvelles dans la journée, non ? S'offusqua-t-il faussement.

La brune rit, imaginant la palette d'émotion qui devait passer sur son visage.

-D'accord, c'est vrai. Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien, mais au vu de la une de ta revue ce matin, je n'avais aucune raison d'en douter…

-C'est vrai ? demanda Zabini, brusquement sérieux. Tu as aimé ? Ou plutôt non, livre moi ton avis de spécialiste sur la question, de journaliste à journaliste…l'analyse était pertinente ou pas ?

-Zabin-ivre ! rit-elle, on en discutera en dehors des horaires de boulot ! Je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais tu encombres la ligne.

-Ben voyons, ronchonna-t-il, sarcastique. Et la commande que j'ai passée, c'est ton dîner de ce soir. Toi, moi, et des pizzas à mon appart'. Sans alcool en plus, et c'est juré ma douceur d'Orient.

-Hem, hem. Ce soir je dîne avec Harry.

-Deuxième service après dîner, alors ?

-Blaise. Ma semaine ne se termine pas un mercredi.

-Pfff, okay Doc', message reçu cinq sur cinq. Mais vendredi soir, tu es à moi ! Et tant que tu y es, dis à Dray que je l'ai appelé…

-Tu as des projets professionnels avec lui ?

-Non, pouffa Blaise, mais tu peux lui faire croire ça si tu veux, ça sera drôle. J'ai juste envie de parler à mon meilleur ami, mais son emploi du temps de ministre fait que même pour ça, je dois prendre rendez-vous ! Allez, je désencombre la ligne. Fais attention à toi, particulièrement…ne tournes jamais le dos à cette vipère de Parkinson, tu m'as reçue ? JA-MAIS. Je t'embrasse !

-Attends, tu…

Trop tard évidemment. Après une dernière tirade débitée à toute vitesse, il avait déjà raccroché. Le combiné se remit immédiatement à sonner.

-Bureau de Draco Malfoy, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Je prends !

Pansy était de retour, comme si elle avait entendu Zabini l'appeler. Hermione se vit littéralement arracher le téléphone des mains. La conversation finie, elle soupira, et offrit à sa collègue un regard chargé de supériorité.

-Garde à l'esprit que, ton travail, pour l'essentiel c'est…le café, chantonna-t-elle. Je suis la plus proche collaboratrice de Draco. Je travaille pour lui depuis le tout début, il y a quatre ans, quand il a reprit l'entreprise en main. Je le connais par cœur, aucun de ses goûts ne m'échappe.

-Et je suppose qu'il montre un intérêt aussi vif pour tes affaires, que toi pour les siennes ? Glissa ironiquement Hermione, le sourcil haussé.

Parkinson marqua un temps d'hésitation, avant de retrouver sa morgue.

-Mph. En attendant, moi, au moins, je l'accompagne à Paris pour le défilé de septembre prochain.

C'était donc pour ça, le fond d'écran à l'effigie de la ville Lumière de son ordinateur…Affligée, Hermione se remit au travail, essayant d'ignorer le dégoisement de Pansy.

-La plus belle ville du monde…Capitale de la mode, fit-elle d'une voix qui se faisait de plus en plus perçante, un lieu de choix, rêvé même, pour une idylle naissante qui…

Elle sembla soudain se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait, rougit et se reprit.

-Ahem. Je vais chercher la maquette dans le bureau de Draco. Ensuite, j'irais la déposer chez sa tante, Bellatrix. C'est elle, qui gère le département artistique.

-La maquette ? interrogea Hermione, intéressée malgré elle.

-Oui. La version bêta du numéro à venir, si tu préfères. Le patron y ajoute ses commentaires, donne ses directives, et le magazine fait la navette d'un service à l'autre en quête de perfectionnement.

-Comme les amendements pour un projet de loi, ne put s'empêcher de noter Hermione.

-Un quoi ?

_« Non mais quelle dinde cette fille ! Avec des créatures aussi étranges qui peuple notre société, on comprend aisément _où_ Xeno Lovegood trouve son inspiration… »_

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle entreprit de se concentrer de nouveau sur son travail. Méditant tout de même sur ce que venait de lui apprendre Pansy. Cela concernait l'organisation de son travail, c'était toujours bon à savoir…

L'autre assistante partie, ce fut Zacharia Smith, qui vint s'asseoir sur son bureau, l'air parfaitement décontracté.

* * *

_-Ichi, ni, san, yon, go, roku, sichi, hachi, kyu, juu, juu ichi, juu ni…_

_-Tching ! Tchang ! Tchong !_

_-hyaku, hy…_

_-Tchin tchin tchin, les chinois, n'ont pas de fourcheeeettes mais des baguettes en booooois ! tchin tchin tchin, les chinois, tchin tchin tchin, les chin…_

_-Pour l'amour du ciel, William Arthur Weasley, ça n'est __pas__ du Chinois, c'est du japonais ! J'en ai marre, ça fait une heure que tu chante ta stupide chanson pleine de clichés, et j'aimerais bien pouvoir bosser en paix !_

_-Chinois, Japonais… ils habitent à l'est. C'est du pareil au même…_

_-Rigole. Banquiers, escrocs, ils arnaquent les pauvres gens, c'est du pareil au même aussi donc…_

_-…_

_-…ça te la coupe hein ? Reprenons avec les couleurs, Aka, rouge, Kuro, noir, Shiro, blanc…_

_ Percy Weasley, quand il étudiait encore le droit Charlie Weasley,banquier fraîchement promu. Funky family._

* * *

Smith disposa une douzaines de boîtes en carton à travers la pièce, et invita la jeune fille à se lever.

-Vous êtes…hésita Hermione.

-Zacharias Smith. Je suis comme qui dirait, employé ici…

« Il n'a pas l'air très au courant… »

-Je suis Hermione Granger, répondit-elle néanmoins, et ces boîtes sont…

-Contiennent des chaussures. Allez-y, n'ayez pas peur, ouvrez-les ! Je les ai amenées pour vous.

Dubitative, Hermione se pencha et retira le couvercle de la première des boîtes. Des chaussures, en effet. A hauts talons, noires et sobres. Elle ouvrit une autre boîte. Puis une autre, et encore une, et encore encore une…

-C'est…très aimable à vous, dit la journaliste. Mais outre le fait que je ne peux pas accepter de tels cadeaux, je me demande pourquoi vous avez insisté pour me les rapporter ?

-Je me suis dit qu'elles vous conviendraient. Vous remarquerez qu'elles sont toutes en taille trente-six.

-C'est bien ma pointure, ne put s'empêcher de confirmer la brune, avec un sourire face à l'expression de contentement apparue sur le visage de Zac. Mais je les mettrais plutôt pour aller en soirée, par pour venir au travail.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Ecoutez, j'ai été embauchée pour mes capacités. Malfoy peut bien penser ce qu'il veut. L'habit ne fait pas le moine, et quoi qu'il en dise, il n'a pas le monopole du bon goût.

-Et vous ?

Zac avait lancé sa question avec une douceur désintéressée. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un doute.

_**-Tulutut tulutut tulutut tulutut tulutut…**_

Cette fois-ci, le téléphone la sauvait. Comme s'il voulait se racheter de la folle journée qu'il lui faisait passer…

-Miss Parkinson.

-Hermione. Urgence. Il a changé d'avis. Il revient pour seize heures. Il veut…

-Un café, compléta Hermione. Luna revient-elle avec lui ?

-La dingue prend des photos aux studios le reste de la journée. Prépare-toi à partir, je viens.

Ereintée, elle se rendit encore une fois au Chaudron Baveur. Ce n'était plus la serveuse blonde, mais elle eut l'air tout aussi compatissant que cette dernière.

Il lui fallut à peine trois minutes pour récupérer les cafés, régler, et sortir, sans encombre cette fois-ci.

Ou presque.

Une pression sur son épaule l'arrêta. Ferme, mais pas brutale.

-Le hasard est facétieux, aujourd'hui. Cette fois-ci, vous ne risquez plus de m'échapper !

-Excusez-moi ? Balbutia Hermione, tentant de donner un nom à l'inconnu qui l'avait stoppée.

Grand, environ une trentaine d'année. Brun, le teint pâle, les joues creusées. Il maintenant son emprise sur elle d'une main aux longs doigts effilés. Elle remarqua furtivement qu'il portait une bague en or, sertie d'une pierre noire polie, au majeur. Son costume était d'une qualité que l'on devinait supérieure. Et il souriait tranquillement, d'un air satisfait.

-Bonjour, poursuivit-il, d'une voix aussi envoûtante que ses grands yeux noirs. Je suis Tom M. Riddle, vous souvenez-vous de moi ? Je vous ai bousculé, ce matin…

Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire, qui lui parut autrement plus aimable, autrement plus…_charmeur_.

* * *

**A suivre**


	5. Tot capita, tot sensus

**Case blabla de l'auteur:** La suite immédiatement! Chapitre un peu plus court, mais je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez une indigestion de moi! :p

Deux chapitres, qui relancent l'histoire, posent les bases de l'intrigue à venir...Je tiens à dire que les personnages évolueront et se dévoilerons au fur et à mesure, de même, j'en introduirais d'autres, et je vous promet un bon nombre de surprises! :)

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas une seule seconde, laissez votre avis par reviews ou MP, même si vous avez envie d'échanger sur un sujet complètement autre, le champ des possibles est pour nous infini!

Merci de votre soutien encore une fois, la prochaine fois il n'y aura qu'un seul chapitre (eh oui, la Magie de Noël s'estompe!), mais je pense qu'il sera beaucoup plus long!

En pisteee!

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Tot capita, tot sensus

* * *

Stupidement, le premier réflexe d'Hermione fut de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Elle se ressaisit presque immédiatement, et se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de ce grand brun, pour mieux l'observer. Il avait l'air avenant, le visage ouvert et un sourire engageant flottait sur sa bouche. Si elle n'avait pas eu un peu plus de self-control, elle serait restée à le regarder en bavant : il était réellement séduisant.

-Bonjour Mr…Riddle? Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Permettez-moi de m'excuser pour m'être sauvée comme une voleuse, ce matin. Mon travail est des plus…prenant.

-Hermione ? répéta-t-il, articulant avec soin, ce n'est pas un prénom ordinaire. Si je ne m'abuse, issu de la mythologie grecque… les Atrides ?

-Fille de Ménélas et Hélène, se put s'empêcher de répondre la jeune fille, en souriant. Vous semblez avoir une culture des plus solides.

Il accueillit le compliment avec ravissement, la saluant d'un affable mouvement de tête.

-Auriez-vous, Hermione, un peu de votre précieux temps à m'accorder afin que je puisse me faire pardonner ma rudesse de ce matin…disons, autour d'un verre ?

-Ce…

Elle n'eût pas le temps de répondre, assourdie par la fracassante sonnerie du téléphone. Sa vie se mit à passer dans sa tête en accélérer, et elle se souvint pourquoi elle était là. Pour _qui_.

Soupir.

-Je suis navrée, Tom, je vous avoue que je suis légèrement dépassée par mon travail, pour l'heure…mais une autre fois, ce serait avec un grand plaisir.

Il ne sembla pas déstabilisé par sa réponse, se contentant de demander :

- Où travaillez-vous ?

-Je suis assistante à…_Roseway_, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Un sourire fleurit sur celles de son interlocuteur.

-Alors allez travailler, je serais vraiment désolé de vous mettre dans l'embarras…j'espère vous revoir bientôt, Hermione, fille de Ménélas !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en le regardant s'éloigner plus avant dans la boutique, tandis qu'elle-même reprenait les chemins du bureau, au pas de course.

* * *

-Hermione, tu as failli être très en retard.

L'accueil de Pansy avait été des plus glacials. La journaliste était arrivée avec à peine une minute d'avance sur le grand patron, autant dire que la catastrophe avait été frôlée de très près.

_« Tout ça pour un café. Je me demande parfois si ces gens ne se prennent pas trop au sérieux. »_

-Tu es vraiment égoïste…tu ne penses pas à moi, t'attendant, angoissée, craignant que tu ne te sois fait renverser par un taxi…

Hermione redressa la tête, incrédule. Pansy qui avait une pensée humaniste ? _Non_ ?

- …nous faisant ainsi faux bond, mettant toute l'équipe dans l'embarras…

Non.

-Quelle est la raison pour laquelle il est revenu à cette heure ? demanda Hermione à Zac, qui examinait des vêtements posés sur son bureau.

-Il a dit qu'il avait eu une idée fulgurante, et qu'il voulait des essayages, immédiatement.

-Vous ne vous lassez jamais de ses caprices ?

Zac lança un drôle d'air à Hermione, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'incompréhension.

-Ses caprices ? Non, à vrai dire je ne pense pas que quiconque ici voit l'attitude de Draco comme un caprice…disons qu'il est un patron un peu exigeant…quoique très lunatique, je l'admet. Mais il faut apprendre à le connaître. Il n'a pas un passé évident.

_« Son passé, hein… » _railla intérieurement la brune.

Toutefois, la réflexion de Zac était pertinente, et elle se promit d'y réfléchir. Après tout, les apparences étaient trompeuses, et elle aurait tort de se prendre la tête à juger Malfoy. Il n'était que son patron pour un an, le reste de sa vie lui importait peu. Mais sa position demeurait inconfortable du fait de sa proximité avec Harry, et tout le monde savait bien quelle immense animosité il y avait entre eux, et ce dans quoi elle s'enracinait…

-Parkinson ! Aboya une fouine blonde, du fin fond de son bureau.

Piquée au vif, la première assistante se leva et s'en fut plus vite qu'on ne peut le dire.

-Ce n'est pas cette Parkinson là que je demande ! Amenez-moi _l'autre _Parkinson !

-L'autre Parkin…s'étrangla Hermione.

-Je crois qu'il veut vous voir, dit Zac, badin. Je vais vous accompagner, je crois que j'ai décidé. Au fait, ça te dérange, si on se tutoie ?

Encore incrédule, elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite pour signifier à Zac que non, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Cette proximité amicale lui était même bienvenue, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle croulait sous les soutiens depuis qu'elle avait intégré les bureaux.

-Par-kin-son !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se dirigeant vers son antre accompagné du styliste. Mon Dieu, quel brailleur geignard ce garçon !

* * *

_-Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, une petite fille surnommée « Le Petit Chaperon Rouge », du fait de la cape couleur rubis que lui avait confectionné sa mère-grand…_

_-Oooh !_

_-…un jour, sa maman lui demanda d'aller livrer à son aïeule, malade une galette et un petit pot de beurre, et surtout de se méfier de la forêt, de ne parler à aucun inconnu._

_-La suite, papy, la suite !_

_-J'y viens, j'y viens. Elle prit donc son panier et s'enfonça dans les bois. Elle n'avait pas parcouru la moitié de la distance que le loup vint l'aborder, lui demandant pernicieusement ce qu'elle venait faire dans les parages…_

_-Et elle a écouté sa maman ?_

_-Penses-tu ! Entendant ces paroles, le sang du Petit Chaperon ne fit qu'un tour ! Elle sortit, caché dans son panier, une lame incurvée et creva l'œil gauche du loup ! Se rapprochant, elle lui asséna deux atémis aux côtes, ainsi que de nombreux uppercuts et autres coups de pied retournés ! Elle enchaîna avec une série de coups de poings, puis installa sa première rampe de missile…_

_-Alastor…_

_-…Mais l'ennemi l'avait déjà encerclée ! Surgie de nulle part, une meute de loup fondit sur elle, mais elle n'avait pas oublié le maître mot…VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Son arsenal contenait heureusement…_

_-ALASTOR ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on s'éloigne un peu de l'histoire originale ? Les contes de fées sont sensés enseigner la morale aux enfants…_

_-C'est bien ce que je fais ! La seule morale, universelle et valable de tout temps est la suivante : VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Pas vrai, Teddy ?_

_-Vigilance Constante, Papi Fol-Œil !_

_-C'est bien, bonhomme ! Tu vois ?_

_-…_

_Militaire à la retraite, Colonel Alastor Maugrey, Capitaine de l'armée de l'air, Nymphadora Lupin-Tonks et son fils, Teddy. **VIGILANCE CONSTANTE** !_

* * *

-Enfin, vous voilà, marmonna d'une voix acerbe un certain blond platine. Il y a des heures que je vous appelle. Zac, as-tu fais ton choix ? On change tout, ou on garde la robe et on l'accessoirise ?

-Après réflexion, je pense que miser sur les bons accessoires serait plus judicieux, commença Smith, étalant une série d'articles sous le nez du grand patron.

-Toutes ces montres…fit Draco, pensif.

-Oui, il y en a pour tous les goûts…montres à gousset, montres de sport, cadrans solaires…étant donné que tu as choisis comme décor principal, la scène du thé chez le Chapelier Fou, j'ai pensé qu'il était essentiel d'y intégrer la notion de temps…

-C'est cet aspect là qui est le plus nébuleux, admit brutalement Malfoy, cet aveux d'incompréhension lui coûtant apparemment. C'est également, poursuivit-il plus dédaigneux, la raison de votre présence ici, Parkinson. Vous vantiez hier, le mérite de vos _longues_ études. Parlez-moi un peu du temps, dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles…

Surprise, mais néanmoins ravie de pouvoir mettre ses vraies capacités un peu en avant, Hermione saisit l'occasion, sans même se formaliser de s'entendre appelée Parkinson…

-La question est d'abord de savoir, commença-t-elle, quelle type de message vous voulez faire passer à vos lectrices, par l'intermédiaire des photos…

-On présente les articles d'une maison de mode au style à la fois excentrique et chic, la photographe disait qu'il faudrait insister pour mettre en avant l'idée de l'intemporalité des vêtements…D'où les montres, répondit Zac.

-Le temps dans le livre est complètement déréglé. La scène chez le Chapelier en est d'ailleurs le point d'orgue, les personnages s'enfoncent dans l'absurde, les questions n'ont pas de réponses, la non-logique et la contradiction y sont légion. Cela vient du fait que, dans l'histoire, le Chapelier et le Temps se sont…disputés. En punition, le Temps a fait en sorte que le monde s'arrête à six heures pour lui, et donc le condamne à jouer éternellement l'heure du thé. Ce qui l'ont rendu lui, et le Lièvre de Mars, complètement fous. Il est intéressant de noter qu'ils essaient tout de même de recréer cette temporalité, ils se déplacent autour de la table de chaises en chaises, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. La table devient l'horloge.

- Et le lapin blanc ? S'enquit Zac, Lovegood a insisté pour que l'un de nos mannequins soit prise en photos entourée de ces mignons petits rongeurs…

-En fait, c'est le lapin qui attire Alice dans son terrier, elle le voit passer, cela l'intrigue, elle se lance à sa poursuite. Ce qui la fait tomber- souvenez-vous-, et elle s'endort pendant sa chute…C'est la transition, passage du temps du monde réel au hors-temps du Pays des Merveilles.

-C'est exactement à _ça_, que je pensais ! S'enorgueillit Malfoy, sous le regard lourdement dubitatif d'Hermione. Tu vois, Zac, il faudrait réussir à faire concilier les aspects…

S'ensuivit une longue, longue conversation durant laquelle les deux hommes fixèrent avec enthousiasme, les détails de la séance photo. La journaliste, complètement oubliée, se contentait d'écouter les dispositions préconisées, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être désolée de voir que la littérature Britannique se retrouverait utilisée à des fins commerciales. Malfoy manquait définitivement de noblesse, au moins pour cette fois-ci…

-…et le coup de génie de Lovegood fera le reste, elle saura _quand_ prendre la photographie, pour consacrer ce hors-temps à l'échelle de l'éternité. Je suis _brillant _!

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, excédée devant cet étalage de trop plein d'amour propre.

_« Cet espèce d'ingrat ignare incompétent imbus de lui-même… »_

-Bien, bien, Parkinson, continua-t-il, se frottant les mains l'air satisfait. Vous n'êtes pas aussi incompétente que vos chaussures vous en donnent l'air. Vous ne nous aurez pas apporté grand-chose, mais enfin…comme on dit, c'est le geste qui compte. Je vous donne congé pour le moment, ça ira.

Il se détourna d'eux, se plaçant devant sa grande baie vitrée, satisfait d'avoir mené l'affaire aussi rapidement. Si Hermione retint la diatribe acerbe et assassine que sa bouche menaçait de faire déferler, ce ne fut que grâce à l'intervention de Zacharias qui, voyant le danger, s'empressa de saisir la brune par le bras pour la traîner au dehors avant qu'elle ne finisse par étrangler le PDG.

* * *

-Là, là, la calma-t-il, lui servant un jus de pamplemousse. Il faudra que tu apprennes à laisser ses remarques glisser sur toi, sinon ta tension artérielle va devenir ingérable.

-Cet…espèce…de…de…_gourgandine_ au masculin ! Fulmina Hermione, s'étranglant d'indignation.

Elle vida son verre son verre de jus de fruit comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un scotch. Pansy la gratifia d'un regard dédaigneux. Hermione remarqua pour la première fois la présence d'une magnifique brune, vêtue d'une robe taillée dans une soie azurée qui mettait en valeur ses grands yeux, d'un bleu profond.

-Alors, Pansy ? Apparemment il va bientôt quitter les lieux, il a finit le travail pour aujourd'hui. On y va ?

-Mmh…oui, la nouvelle va rester et fermer les locaux. Hermione, elle c'est Astoria Greengrass, l'une de nos plus éminentes modèles. Astoria, Hermione Granger, la…fille, dont je t'ai parlé.

Astoria gratifia la brune d'un sourire onctueux, qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans l'estomac.

-Bonne soirée, Zac, salua Pansy s'en allant avec son amie.

-Seigneur…chuchota le mannequin en repartant, est-ce que…je croyais que tu te payais ma tête !

-J'aurais préféré, répondit Pansy sur le même ton. Malheureusement, c'était très sérieux.

-Comment Draco a-t-il pu _penser_ à l'embaucher ?

-Oh, tu sais, chaque maison a besoin de sa _mascotte._

Sur ces entrefaites, elles prirent l'escalier d'or, riant allégrement.

* * *

_« Twain a écrit, « Ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible, alors ils l'ont fait ». Mais pour toi, Ron, on appliquerait plutôt la formule : « Il ne savait pas que ça n'était pas comestible, alors, il l'a mangé. »_

_Doctorante, Hermione Granger, assistant de cabinet, Ronald Weasley. Confondre la garniture et le gâteau._

* * *

-En résumé, il t'a fait sonner comme son esclave personnel, t'a demandé de réfléchir à sa place –donc s'est servi de toi- pour puiser son inspiration dans_ ton_ analyse, s'en est attribué le mérite, a eu le culot de s'en vanter…et il a réussi à rester vivant. Y'a pas à dire, je devrais peut-être réviser mon jugement sur Malfoy, il a peut-être plus de ressource que ce qu'on…

-_Harry James Potter_ ! Gronda Hermione, sa main se crispant dangereusement autour de son verre de vin. Mes déboires professionnels ne sont _pas _un sujet de dérision !

-Ha, ha, ha ! Mais je ne ris pas ! répliqua le brun, faisant pourtant exactement le contraire.

-Ricanez, Monsieur le gra-Â-nd, criminologue, et je vous assure que le prochain meurtre dont vous aurez à commenter les divers aspects sera étroitement lié à _votre_ personne…menaça la brune.

Cela ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité de son ami. Hermione soupira, se laissant aller à un faible sourire également, songeant à quoi la situation devait avoir l'air de l'extérieur.

Grand, brun, les cheveux en bataille, et des yeux verts brillant derrière des lunettes noires à monture ronde. Le temps passait sur Harry Potter sans paraître affecter sa physionomie. A vingt-sept ans, il conservait quelque chose du grand adolescent dégingandé qui avait été l'objet d'une grande notoriété, malgré lui.

Il était, ce soir, d'une élégance dont elle ne l'avait vu faire preuve qu'à de très rares reprises. Vêtu d'un costume noir, griffé et tombant impeccablement, son apparence était des plus soignées. Une cravate vert bouteille mettait ses yeux en valeurs, et rendait le tout moins terne.

-Au fait, joli costume, fit doucereusement son amie, stoppant net l'hilarité de son interlocuteur. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et tira sur le col de sa chemise, mal à l'aise.

-Oh là là là, Herm, ne te moque pas, s'il-te-plaît, gémit-il. Tu sais à quel point je déteste être le centre de l'attention…et il a fallut organiser cette _stupide_ soirée…

-Calme-toi, poursuivit Hermione, rassurante. Tu es_ vraiment_ élégant, Harry. Ginny a toujours eu un goût très sûr, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- A qui le dis-tu ! approuva-t-il immédiatement, je ne sais pas comment je ferais pour me présenter dans tout ces évènements…mondains, si elle n'était pas là pour choisir mes vêtements à ma place…

-Oh, je sais…tu viendrais certainement affublé d'un costume à fanfreluches, persuadé être à la pointe de la mode.

Ils éclatèrent ensemble de rire, à l'évocation de ce souvenir qui concernait Ron.

-Pour en revenir à ton travail…débuta Harry, son sérieux retrouvé, c'est effectivement une opportunité qui ne se présentera pas deux fois…Et que tu as eu raison de saisir, clairement.

-Mais ?

-Mais…mais Malfoy, Hermione, soupira Harry. Tu sais que c'était la grande rivalité à Poudlard, déjà. Tu suivais ça de loin, étant donné que nous ne fréquentions pas les mêmes filières, mais la concurrence que l'on se livrait était vraiment rude…et pas toujours courtoise. Et une fois diplômés, la guerre a continué –continue toujours- par journaux interposés.

-Ron dirait certainement que vous avez un grave problème d'Œdipe.

-Ron aurait peut-être raison, mais ce qui importe dans tout ça, ce sont les conséquences. Hermione…je ne veux vraiment pas laisser à ce type l'occasion de me faire du mal à travers toi.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, un de ceux qui se passent aisément de mots. Hermione brisa le silence la première, d'une voix douce.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, Harry. Je ferais attention à ne pas devenir l'instrument de la haine de Malfoy à ton égard. Tu sais que je suis capable d'agir, et avec force s'il le faut, quand la situation l'exige.

-Malfoy ferait bien de s'en souvenir, lui aussi, laissa tomber son ami d'un ton sinistre.

Elle ne releva pas, se contentant de se lever et de lui tendre la main.

-Je crois, Monsieur Potter, que quelques étages plus bas il y a une réception qui réclame votre présence.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, grognant en constatant qu'il était huit heures et quart.

-On va arriver en retard, et ils prendront ça comme une volonté de ma part de me faire remarquer, gémit-il.

-Il fallait y penser, avant de demander un supplément de vin ! Asséna Hermione, impitoyable. Allez, pense que beaucoup de nos amis seront là, et qu'une certaine rousse t'attend certainement dans l'atrium, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres…

Il eut un sourire béat, stupide, qui fit éclater de rire la brune, et l'entraîna à son tour.

* * *

Elle avait beau complimenter Harry sur sa tenue de soirée, Hermione n'était pas en reste. Elégante, elle portait une robe fluide, couleur lilas et d'escarpins assortis. Son chignon était étudié et élégant, tranchant d'avec la simplicité de sa tenue de travail.

Elle passa la soirée à discuter presqu'exclusivement avec Ginny, débattant de temps en temps avec des personnalités diverses. Elle n'était pas la seule à être venu soutenir le Survivant (comme l'avaient surnommés les journaux après cet évènement tragique), puisque Perçy (en déplacement pour le travail), Bill, Fleur et leur petite Victoire avaient fait le déplacement.

Anthony avait fait un passage éclair, le temps de partager une coupe de champagne et quelques plaisanteries. Puis, il avait été pris d'une fatigue soudaine, lorsque Seamus avait fait apparition au bras de Dean, son petit-ami depuis bientôt trois ans. Troublé, il avait pris congé, prétextant une montagne de dossier à remplir pour le lendemain.

-Tu crois qu'il lui dira un jour ? demanda Ginny à Harry, tandis qu'Hermione volait un petit four à un serveur. Anthony, Seamus, éclaira-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de son homme.

-Probablement pas, non, répondit-il, serrant la main d'un énième quidam. Il aime tellement Seamus que perturber son équilibre amoureux lui semble inconcevable…

-Même s'il n'est pas l'objet de son attention ?

-C'est surtout que…il a peur de perdre Seamus. Il le voit comme un ami très cher, et pour Anthony, c'est mieux que rien.

-Tout de même…je trouve qu'il devrait lui dire ce qu'il ressent. Il ne peut pas prédire la réaction de Seamus à l'avance…

-Non. Mais on peut imaginer celle de Dean, marmonna Hermione, se souvenant à quel point il était jaloux.

-J'aime mieux voir Dean suspendu au cou de Seamus que courant après toi, Gin, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Harry.

Sa petite-amie soupira.

-Il y a déjà plus de dix ans, que Dean et moi sommes sortis ensemble Harry. La page est tournée pour tout le monde, sauf pour toi apparemment.

-Désolé, mon cœur, marmonna Harry, conscient de son manque de tact. Il semblerait que je sois le plus jaloux des deux...

Il se pencha pour lui effleurer les lèvres, la faisant sourire.

-Oooh, oui…moi aussi, je veux un câlinoûûûû ! intervint un autre garçon, à la chevelure non moins flamboyante.

-Georges et…aaargh ! Fred ! Articula Harry, étouffant sous les étreintes des jumeaux.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire, saluant avec joie l'arrivée inattendue du duo. La conversation s'anima, les jumeaux en profitant pour tourner en dérision la nouvelle situation d'Hermione, dont ils avaient eu vent depuis peu.

-On l'a vu repartir, au fait, informa Fred, se débarbouillant après la toute récente bataille-de-cacahuète-et-autres-apéritifs.

-Il s'en allait, d'un pas aussi décidé que bondissant…renchérit Georges.

-…la fourrure au vent…

-… du vent entre les oreilles, acheva son frère, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

-Et moi, je ne l'ai même pas vu rentrer, se réjouit Harry. Je m'attends à ce qu'il fasse un commentaire _particulièrement_ élogieux de la soirée…

-Il n'est même pas resté un quart d'heure, le rassura Ginny.

-Par contre, son oncle, _lui _semble bien décidé à rester un bout de temps, fit remarquer Fred, la main en visière devant les yeux.

-Rabastan ?

-Rodolphus, corrigea toujours Fred. Il est en train de s'acharner sur la fontaine de champagne. En espérant qu'il n'ait pas amené sa_ harpie _avec lui…

-Elle n'oserait pas se représenter devant moi, assura Ginny, d'un ton glacial.

-Avec ces gens là, il faut s'attendre à tout, philosopha Ron.

-Bien parlé, Ron, approuva Harry, avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt. Attend une minute…_Ron ?_

Le grand roux éclata de rire, savourant un effet de surprise totalement maîtrisé.

-Alors là, mon petit frère…

-…tu as tout notre respect, approuva Fred, serrant vigoureusement la main de sa nouvelle source de fierté.

-Une entrée théâtrale, digne des plus grands évènements, déclara Georges avec non moins d'emphase.

-Trois clowns pour le prix d'un ! s'exclama Hermione, riant avec les autres. On pensait que tu ne pourrais pas venir à cause de cette affaire…

-Changement de programme ! déclara tranquillement le cadet des frères Weasley. La date du procès est décalé d'une semaine, la juge Bones s'est fait un mauvais tour de rein…et donc je bénéficie d'un délai supplémentaire pour établir le profil psychologique de l'accusé.

-C'est extra que tu puisses être là !

Harry était véritablement aux anges.

-Il faut que trouves Dedalus Digle, s'il est encore dans la salle…c'est l'occasion ou jamais de lui parler de tes travaux !

-Je suis avant tout et surtout venu passer un bon moment avec vous, souligna Ron, haussant les sourcils.

-Tut, tut, l'interrompit Ginny, réajustant son nœud de cravate. Maintenant que tu es présentable, tu peux y aller.

-Et moi qui me targuais de vous déstabiliser avec mon arrivée surprise, se plaignit son frère, lançant un regard implorant au reste de sa fratrie.

-On t'accompagne, si tu veux ? proposa Hermione, devinant le trac de Ron face à la soudaineté des évènements.

-Je pense qu'il va devoir se contenter de ta seule compagnie, objecta Harry. A moins que je me trompe, et que ça ne soit pas ce bon vieux Kingsley que je vois arriver au loin…

La silhouette du grand Professeur, pressentit comme candidat aux élections en Grande-Bretagne, se profilait à l'entrée de la salle. Harry et Ginny se hâtèrent, tandis que les jumeaux songeaient à compter fleurette à quelques unes des charmantes jeunes filles de la salle…

-On ira quand il y aura moins de monde autour de lui, suggéra Ron, horrifié face à l'attroupement que l'homme avait causé. Deux légendes vivantes à moins d'un mètre l'une de l'autre, tu crois qu'ils vont s'en remettre ?

-La foule, ou les légendes ? demanda Hermione avec espièglerie, provoquant un rire chez son ami.

Ce dernier lui tendit galamment son bras, qu'elle accepta gracieusement.

* * *

_-J'avoue ne pas être facilement impressionné, mais là…c'est le thé le plus délicieux que j'ai jamais goûté !_

_-Je suis bien d'accord avec Ron, Hagrid. Votre plantation est un véritable succès !_

_-C'est à base de plantes naturelles que vous cultivez vous-mêmes, donc ?_

_-Exactement, Hermione ! Vois-tu, le Professeur Chourave et moi-même nous interrogions depuis peu, de savoir ce qui se passerait si l'on croisait ces deux espèces. Et j'avoue que je suis plutôt satisfait du résultat._

_-Vous pouvez, oui ! Est-ce que je peux en avoir encore ?_

_-Sers-toi…qu'y a-t-il, Harry ?_

_-Hagrid…la plante avec laquelle vous avez croisé votre plant de thé…c'est _quoi_, exactement ? _

_-De l'iboga._

_-Ibo-quoi ? Hermione, tu saurais décrypter ce charabia ?_

_-L'iboga…attendez, Hagrid…est-ce que ce n'est pas…un champignon hallucinogène, ça ?_

_-…_

_-Hagrid…_

_-Encore une petite tasse de thé, Harry ?_

_Harry, Ron, Hermione, jeunes collégiens. Thé chez Hagrid, Gardien aimant côtoyer le danger._

* * *

**A suivre...**


End file.
